17942
by yiseunggi
Summary: What would you do if you only had a certain amount of time to live? Stopping time is impossible so Miku's going to do everything she wants to do until it's over. Now, if only she can somehow influence the guy sitting next to her to join her...
1. Wish 1

**New story! I felt like I needed to publish this today. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It was so much fun~ But the texting part was such a pain. Copy and paste, copy and paste, copy and paste, and so on. Gah!**

**I realized yesterday was Halloween. Did anyone go trick-or-treating? I didn't. I didn't feel like it. ****Little kids came by and rang the doorbell asking for candy but I didn't answer. Instead of leaving, they knocked on the door for a good two minutes yelling for candy before giving up. I had a reason why I didn't answer: I didn't want to go downstairs. **

**I really hope everyone reading this will enjoy it. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Remember that you are needed. There is at least one important work to be done that will not be done unless you do it." -<em> Charles Allen

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #1<strong>

"Let's break up."

_Let's break up... Let's break up... Let's... break... up..._

I must be hearing things.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said," he looked a bit uneasy, "let's break up."

Hold on. Before we continue, let me introduce myself. My name's Miku Hatsune. I'm 16, cute, lovable, and I rule the world. Okay, maybe I overdid the "rule" part but hey, I'm special. I could rule the whole world _and_ space if I want to but I chose not to. You don't believe me? Well, fine then. I won't argue with that. This scene you're viewing is totally...under control. Anyway, let's continue.

"Why?" I asked again, looking directly into his one green eye and one blue eye.

"I...found someone else," he shifted in his seat looking worried.

I, Miku Hatsune, who wants to dig a hole and die in there, will not back down.

"Who is she?" I glanced at the people in the little cafe we were at. "Is she in here?"

"Miku—"

"Who is she?" I smiled kindly, looking at him and wondering what I should do to torture him. "Piko, you better tell me know before I might "accidentally" do something." I leaned in a little closer. "And I'll blame it all on you."

Piko looked startled. Then after minutes of looking worried, he motioned someone to come over.

"Miku..." I froze. A girl I know very well came and sat next to Piko. She had on this huge apologetic look on her face while I stared at her in horror.

"I love her." Piko boldly announced like I didn't already know. "I love Miki. I'm sorry Miku, but I...I love her more than I have feelings for you."

"Piko!" the red head slapped his arm, looking extremely worried. She turned to look at me with a nervous smile and apologized. "I'm sorry Miku, I really am! You're my best friend and I tried to ignore him! But I can't help but love him back. I'm sorry."

For those who don't get it, my EX-boyfriend is breaking up with me for my EX-friend on our 2 month, 18 day anniversary. For a girl, you can't let something "tragic" come over you. You must overcome it with your own strength. How do you take over this scene? Simple. You attack back.

"You know, this is really funny." I laughed, putting on a fake smile "I only agreed to meet you so I could break up with you."

"You're not...mad?" Miki asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

Piko breathed out in relief but stopped. He looked at me confused. "You're...okay?" he said a little surprised.

I nodded. "It's nothing special. I broke up with many guys when I don't feel the spark anymore."

"But you told me I was your first boyfriend!"

"That was a lie."

"You never told me about it either." Miki frowned. "You never told me about your ex-boyfriends."

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was important to talk about." I grabbed my purse and stood up. "I hope you two are happy together. I wish your relationship stays strong." _Go live in Antarctica and never appear in my life ever again, you stupid lovebirds._

"Miku—" Miki stood up but I stopped her.

"I'll text you later okay?" I smiled and she nodded. I heard Piko sigh and Miki patting him as I left the building as coolly as I possibly could. As soon as I walked a few blocks away from that dreaded cafe, I walked home while I took out my cell phone from my purse and immediately texted my true best friend, Gumi.

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**This day sucks )-:**

Gumi is my best friend in the whole entire world. She's 100 times better than my ex-friend Miki. No, 100 isn't enough. She's infinite times better than Miki. We first met when we went to kindergarten together and we've been unbreakable since then. I tell her _everything_ even if she doesn't like it. Many people tried tearing us apart for ages. Did it work? No. Their challenges only helped our bonds grow stronger. Even our parents tried to tear us apart! My parents even went far enough to lie to me saying that we were moving somewhere far away and I'll never see Gumi ever again. Thank God that was a lie. Gumi and I didn't eat for days until my parents told me the truth. My parents were liars. You might have noticed that I said "were" instead of "are." I'm not going to talk about that right now. Maybe I'll fill you in on that later. Anyway, enough about that for now, I feel a vibrate in my purse. Gumi texted back!

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**What happened? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

Awww! Have you noticed that she wrote a lot of question marks? This is true friendship I tell you, _true _friendship.

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
>I had to dump Piko because he liked Miki more than me.<strong>

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Don't worry, I'm gonna burn his hair next time I see him. I knew she would do something like that someday. ALL the nice people have an evil side in them. *shivers* Makes me feel nauseous. :/**

See? Isn't she, like, super nice? Hehehe this is why I love her.

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**You make me happy. c: Whatcha doin~?**

I just passed by the park and saw a man holding a sign asking for money or a job. He looks really old. He's old but he's out in the streets holding a sign. I swear I just heard his stomach growl even though I'm like, a few meters away from him. It just makes me sad looking at him like that so I dug into my purse and grabbed out a little container with little chocolate chip cookies inside and handed it to him. He looked surprised for a second but then reached out to accept it saying thank you. Those cookies—I. Did. Not. Make. Those. Cookies. For. My. Ex. Okay? Who bakes cookies for their date on their 2 month, 18 day anniversary?

I turned to leave, but I heard a sound of rumbled paper and that guy muttering, "Who's Piko?" and crumpling the note, throwing it in the trash without asking me if I wanted it. Well...that ruined it.

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Mom's making me go on a stupid diet so I can fit into a dress.**

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Ahhhh! What kind of dress?**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**There's something you need to know.**

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**A secret? Tell me! Tell me! :)**

****To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Promise me first! D:****

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**You didn't kill anyone with your weird experiment, did you? :0 I TOLD YOU to stop your little science-nerdy stuff!**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**HEY! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I wouldn't kill someone even if I had to! ...Maybe.**

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Okay okay I get it! Sheesh! What is it?**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Promise me you won't tell. Pinky promise.**

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Okay, technically, I wouldn't be able to do a pinky promise with you since I'm not with you right now.**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**JUST PROMISE ME!**

Oh, wow. This must be something really bad.

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Fine. *shakes pinkie* Now tell me.**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Good girl. :3 You know I'm dating Gakupo right?**

Oh yeah, Gakupo Kamui is Gumi's boyfriend. I'm Gumi's friend and I totally approve him if she like, reeaaalllyyyyy likes him but I honestly have no idea WHY she even LIKES a guy like him. His hair is so...augh! He's such a pervert. And he's a samurai. That's right, I said it. He. Is. A. Samurai. The type of samurai who vows to fight and grow their hair and blah blah blah. I can't believe people like him live in the 21st century. Sometime, I don't know what she's thinking when she's dating a guy like him.

**To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Ew. Yeah, so?**

**To: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**From: Gumilicious  
><strong>**Gaku-kun is not EW.**

****To: Gumilicious  
><strong>**From: Diva Queen Miku  
><strong>**Whatever! So what about him?****

I heard a loud honk. I didn't think it was meant for me until I turned to look after a couple more honks. I found myself in the middle of the streets as everyone in the sidewalk was shouting at me to move out of that way. It took me a second to figure out what was happening until I heard the sound of a car hitting the brakes and the sound was getting closer and closer. Looking around, I saw something horrible. The crossing light flashed bright red.

"Move!" a man shouted. Probably at me.

The taxi came closer as people screamed and covered their eyes. I dropped my phone in complete shock. I cried. I wanted to run away but my stupid legs were frozen like ice! Maybe it's the new uggs I bought last week. They're kinda heavy to walk around in. Second by second the clock ticked by, I ended up fainting from shock before I got to know if I really died or not.

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open and I looked around to see where I am. Judging by where I am, I think I'm not dead... I think. I groaned as I slowly sat up from the white bed until I heard a voice besides me.<p>

"You okay?"

Okay, that voice wasn't pitched to sound like a girl. It was more into the deep zone to zone like a... male. And sure enough, I turned my head sideways and saw a random guy sitting in his bed, holding a book which looked like nerds like Gumi would love read. A girl wakes up one day to be somewhere she's not familiar with and see's a guy (sort of a hottie now that I looked closer) next to her, staring directly at her. What does she do? She screams. So, I screamed.

"Hatsune-san!" a woman with long white hair in a ponytail rushed into the room, calling for me. She was calling me by my last name even though I have no idea who she is and how she knows my name. This must be heaven.

"W-who are you?" I pulled back from her grasp. "Where am I?"

"Hatsune-san, please calm down!" she wailed. "You're at the hospital. Everything will be all right after you check in with Dr. Hiyama."

"Doctor?" I asked, looking confused.

"Yes, the doctor. He wishes to see you right away."

"Why?"

"She's stupid." the guy next to me muttered. I chose to ignore him. He should be grateful I'm letting him go this time, that jerk.

"Kaito!" the lady scolded him with a stern look. "Be nice. This poor girl must be really scared."

I tried to give him "the look" but he ignored me and continued reading his lame book. How lame.

"Let's go." I grabbed the lady by the arm and let her lead me out the door and wander somewhere in this gigantic hospital.

I want to go home.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Hatsune," the doctor eyed me very closely, smiling kindly to child. "pleased to finally meet you. I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama."<p>

"Miku Hatsune." I whispered, sitting in the leather chair the nurse told me to sit in.

"How are you feeling?"

"She's still in the process of regaining her strength." the white haired lady responded for me.

"I see, well, that's normal. Thank you, Haku." he smiled at her. I realized Dr. Hiyama wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he's really nice. From what I saw on my way here, he's probably the youngest doctor in this hospital. Sort of a cutie but defiantly not my type.

"Can I go home now?" I blurted.

Haku and Dr. Hiyama laughed like I told them a funny joke. Last time I checked, it wasn't very funny.

"Haku, can you go wait outside?" the doctor asked, Haku nodded and did what he ordered. I really, really, really wanted her to stay by my side.

"Am I safe?" I asked, once Haku went outside.

"We have both good news and bad news. Which do you prefer to know first?" he asked.

"The bad one!" I looked horrified.

Dr. Hiyama nodded. "Yes, yes, I see. Well, you see, when you were unconscious, we took a look at you and took x-rays just to be safe."

"Okay—" I started, but he cut me off.

"What we found was actually very..." it took him a second to think of the right word to say, "...surprising."

I gulped. This wasn't good news.

"I'll tell you the good news first. The good news is you're safe. Luckily, you weren't hit and the driver was nice to drive you here to the hospital."

"...And the bad news?"

Dr. Hiyama paused before going on. When he sighed, I wanted to pull him by the collar and yell at him to hurry up and tell me. It's nothing serious, right? I'm 16! I'm young! What could possibly—

"Miss. Hatsune, have you ever heard of leukemia?"

"Yeah, of course I have. It's a weird word, but I don't really know about it..."

Kiyoteru shook his head and sighed again. I swear this guy sighs about like, a hundred times a day.

"Yes, you're right. It does sound kind of weird but that's not the case."

"What about it?"

"You see, leukemia—" Okay, I don't really know why I'm listening to him rambling on and on about a disease I hardly know. If I'm safe then I should be going home, right? I need to go home and eat! I need to live! I might even eat the doctor if I don't get fed soon! Food should be— "—death."

I froze. Did he...say...what?

"Death?" I yelled. I didn't care about Haku taking a sneak peak to see what was going on.

"Yes, death." He answered. "This is actually quite rare. The best estimation I can tell is a minimum of 6 months."

"So...I'm going to die soon?" I felt my voice crack but I didn't care. I wanted to die. I wish the big taxi car just hit me so I wouldn't be here to listen to this...this...junk.

"You'll be experiencing—"

I didn't hear the rest of what the stupid doctor said. Who would want to hear him talking when you feel like poop? I really must be hearing things. I need aspirin when I get home. But I probably won't because Haku just came in to help me get back to my room. I guess Dr. Hiyama finished his long speech. I'm getting this feeling that I won't be coming home anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review please! :)<strong>


	2. Wish 2

**Ta-daaaaa! Second chapter! I uploaded it super fast, right? :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Today is unique! It has never occurred before, and it will never be repeated. At midnight it will end, quietly, suddenly, totally. Forever. But the hours between now and then are opportunities with eternal possibilities." - <em>Charles R. Swindoll

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #2<strong>

I've been here for approximately three hours, sixteen minutes and nine seconds and I already feel like barfing. Here I am in a hospital, sitting on my bed and listening to Kaito hum a small tune on his bed.

That's right, I said it. Kaito's sitting on his bed which is right next to mine. We. Share. A. Darn. Room. Together. I wonder if it's legal to sue the hospital for this... but then again, I don't even have a lawyer. Oh wow, this sucks.

God must be jealous of me...NOT.

This all started about three hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-two seconds ago when Haku and I were walking back after visiting Dr. Hiyama *cough* loser *cough*.

"You'll be staying here." Haku opened a door to let me enter my "room." The thing I didn't like about hospitals is the eerie feeling and the color. The feeling doesn't really matter but the color- the color is a serious problem. I don't understand why the color has to be white out of millions of other colors to choose from. Like teal for example. Or maybe green. Or orange. Maybe pink? You get what I'm saying.

"Wow, nice." I muttered. Only problem is, Haku didn't seem to catch onto my sarcasm because she beamed with joy.

"I like this room too! I'm glad you like it!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll have fun. If you're ever bored, you can talk to Kaito!"

Huh? Wait a minute—

A few feet away from us, I heard him mutter a small greeting.

That...I wasn't ready.

"Wha—I'm sharing a room with him?" I was shocked. Me? Share a room? With him? No. Absolutely not.

Haku looked teary-eyed. "But I chose this room just for you! I was sure you would get along with him. At least try it for a few days."

I couldn't possibly decline when Haku was looking at me like a dog begging for food. So...this is how I ended up sharing a room with this idiot.

"Hey, idiot," he called from his side of the room.

Did I mention he's totally rude? I think I did. Hmm...

"I have a name, blue-haired freak."

I attempted to outshine him but Kaito ignored me and pointed to a bookshelf next to my bed. "Pass me a book."

"I said, 'I. Have. A. Name.'" I glared at him.

"I don't care," he glared back. That asshole!

"My name's Miku Hatsune. Learn my name first, i-d-i-o-t!"

"Then call me Kaito, s-h-o-r-t-y."

_Gasp!_ Shorty? He didn't...did he? How rude!

"Idiot!" I yelled and jumped out of my bed. "I have better things to do than be stuck here in a room with a loser like you!"

I didn't listen to what he said back. I didn't even know if he said anything back because by then, I slammed the door open to go look for Haku to see if there was anything fun to do around here.

Anything would be fun if I could get away from that idiot.

It would be even _funner_ if I didn't have this stupid disease.

And yes, I know "funner" isn't a word.

* * *

><p>A few days later, believe it or not, I learned many things by observing. For example, Haku looks like a wonderful nurse everyone can count on but she can also be a total klutz. I once saw her give herself a bloody nose while opening a soda can. I'm so not even making that up.<p>

An another thing I realized is that this place is filled with people. By people, I'm not talking about normal people. I'm talking about the ones who have...uhhh...issues. I'm not kidding. Like today for example, I walked around without paying much attention until I bumped into a little girl. But then I realized the "girl," was actually a "boy."

"Watch it." I growled, but stopped when I saw his red eyes. My attitude completely changed. "What's wrong?" I said softer.

The boy shook his head and tried to run away but I grabbed onto his tiny wrist. When I took a sneak peak at his face, I was surprised. Not because he looked a bit cuter than me, but because he was super skinny. His wrists were so thin! I was afraid it would break it if I put more pressure on it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. It didn't help when he shook his head furiously and started shouting nonsense. Everyone around us started to stare like they were visiting a freak show. "H-hey, w-what's wrong?" I stuttered.

"Go!" he shouted. "Let me go!"

"What?" I said, completely confused.

"Go!" he shouted again, little tears beginning to form in his orange eyes. "Let go!"

Great. Now I sound like a perverted old man trying to hit on little high school girls.

"Lui!" a blue haired nurse rushed towards us and pulled him away from me. She looked furious at the little boy who was trying to run away.

"Ring!" he shouted with all his might. "No!"

"I'm sorry." the nurse looked apologetic at me. "He has...problems."

The final words I heard was the boy shouting like he saw a ghost as the nurse dragged him somewhere far away. That was when I started to become afraid of this place. But later that night, once again, God has proven that I am special. He made me a magnet—a magnet to attract that psycho again. I didn't feel happy about it at all. I was in my bed flipping through channels on the TV until someone started knocking on the door.

"Hatsune? Miku Hatsune?" a female voice called.

"Yes?"

The door slid open to reveal the blue-haired nurse from earlier. She smiled at me like we're telepathically best friends until she pulled her gaze away from me to bring out someone from behind her. It took me a while to figure out who until the boy from earlier magically appeared next to her, clinging on her skirt like a child.

"Apologize," the nurse said, sounding a little more demanding than she actually meant to.

"Lui?" Kaito spoke first, finally putting down whatever book he was reading. He didn't sound surprised. Instead, he sounded more annoyed. "What did you do this time?"

This time?

"Not me." Lui responded, still clutching onto the nurse's skirt. Is she supposed to be his baby-sitter or something?

"Ring, he didn't do anything violent, did he?" Kaito asked with his eyebrow raised.

Wait, hold on. Violent? A little boy like him doing something violent? Yeah, he's kinda weird but _violent_? What kind of hospital is this?

Ring scoffed. "Of course not!" She turned from Kaito to me and looked apologetic again. "I'm sorry about earlier. This boy, Lui, didn't mean to cause any trouble for you."

"No, it's fine." I responded. After all, what else was I supposed to say?

"Lui has something he wants to tell you." Ring spoke gently while she pushed the boy toward me.

"Something to tell me?"

"I..." the boy shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Lui," the nurse snapped.

"Ring." Kaito warned.

"No, it's fine!" I said awkwardly. "He doesn't—"

"I'm sorry." Lui cut me off, walking to my bed and patting my hand. "I'm sorry," he said again. This time, it sounded like he really meant it.

"It's okay." I grinned. If only Kaito could act sweetly like this boy...

"Ring, I did it." Lui smiled up at her as if she were an angel sent straight from heaven.

"Good job." Ring patted his head in approval. Watching them together made my heart squeeze in jealousy. I never got my head patted since years ago.

"Lui, why were you crying earlier?" I asked.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say because before I knew it, Kaito shot me a look that can kill and Ring sighed. The little boy looked down, a bit flushed and a little hesitant to answer.

"Lui, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." Ring assured.

Little Lui shook his head. "Today at school, we were told to draw our family. When I didn't draw anything, the teacher asked why. I said I didn't know anyone..." he trailed off.

I stared at him in horror. This kid had to go through this at a young age. I didn't know anything about him being alone. For a second there, I felt...mad.

"How old are you?" I questioned again.

"Twelve."

"Lui, let's go." Ring spoke softly and put her hands on his small shoulders. Lui nodded and obeyed, walking out the door with Ring.

"Nice job, moron." Kaito snapped, exactly at the time Ring shut the door behind her. "You just _had_ to say that."

"How long was he here?" I asked, thinking about what Lui said a while ago.

"I don't know. He was here longer than me."

"What about his family? His relatives?"

"You heard what he said." Kaito looked pissed. I mean, _really_ pissed. I was scared he was going to go berserk anytime soon. "He doesn't know anyone. He basically grew up at this hospital."

"He grew up here?" I think I said it a bit louder than I actually meant to because Haku slightly opened the door to check on us before leaving us alone again.

"Don't worry, he'll go live with his family soon. Don't make me repeat myself again." He scowled and shifted around in his bed to get ready for sleep.

I didn't move for a long time until I felt my eyes begging to close and sleep for the night. I was about to sleep until I remembered what Kaito said before he slept. _He'll go live with his family soon._

"Hey, Kaito?" I whispered from my bed.

"What?" he sounded annoyed like I woke him up.

"About earlier...you said Lui might go away with his parents soon."

"It's not _'might'._ It's a definite _'will'_."

"So...he's going to leave us and the hospital?" I heard Kaito groan but I decided to keep going. "Do you know where they live?"

He didn't respond.

"I'm asking you a question!"

"They're somewhere far away."

"Do they live overseas? When are they going to come pick him up?"

"Be quiet."

"Have you ever seen his parents? His mom must be a model. If he's cute, then so must she."

I heard Kaito sigh. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"But—"

"Go to sleep, you moron." Kaito snapped.

For some odd reason, I fell asleep after he said that. Part of me was happy to know Lui was going to see his parents soon.

The next morning, Haku informed us that Lui finally went. I was happy but no one else felt the same. When I asked why, Haku said he left the world like his parents did. Everyone stayed silent the whole day. It was so quiet that I could hear Ring quietly crying somewhere far away where no one would bother her.

* * *

><p>I thought of Lui a lot after that day. I met him less than a day and he quietly passed away after I began to like him. Now I won't be able to see him for a long time. I'm starting to wonder something. Did Lui know that he was going to leave this world soon? After that, I wondered: <em>Is there something I want to do before I really die?<em> It wasn't long until I thought of an idea. A _very_ good idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a nearby desk and started to take notes on it.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked when he put his book down for a break.

"Making something." I said, thinking of ideas to write.

"Making what?" he sounded a little interested.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Something."

"Something?"

"Yeah, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"A list of wishes." I grabbed an another paper and pencil and gave it to him. "Start writing ten wishes."

"What?" he asked like he was almost deaf.

"Something like this." I smiled and showed him my super-duper-ultra-mega awesome list.

**MY TOP 10 WISHY :]**

**WISH #1: Visit amusement park.**

**WISH #2: Win a prize.**

**WISH #3: Do something to feel special.**

**WISH #4: Try something different everyday.**

**WISH #5: Visit teddy bear museum.**

**WISH #6: Play poker.**

**WISH #7: Kiss the beautifulest person in the world.**

**WISH #8: Sing in front of a huge crowd.**

**WISH #9: Try on a wedding dress.**

**WISH #10: Find her.**

Kaito rolled his eyes. "That's stupid."

Stupid? He thinks this wonderful list I made is stupid? How dare he!

I glared at him. "This is the sort of list that could bring a country down to its knees."

"Shyeah right," he smirked.

"Yeah, an idiot like you wouldn't understand." I said pitifully.

"Moron," he shot back.

"Stupid."

A low smirk appeared on his face. "Fatass."

What...wait, did he call me fat? That asshole! I am so CUTE, goddammit!

"Oh yeah?" I can feel my anger burning up. "Let me see what _you_ thought of, smart-ass."

"Fine," he grinned slyly and began to write. After a good two minutes, Kaito dropped his pencil and stretched his arms.

"Done? Let me see." I said.

"Go ahead," he deadpanned, folding his paper in half to show me just half of his list.

**- Go bungee jumping**

**- Do something heroic**

**- Visit the beach**

**- Not waste my time**

**- Drink the most expensive sake in the world**

Okay, you gotta admit, don't you think my list is way better than his? I think it is.

"Show me the rest."

"No," he glared at me like I was a murderer who killed someone precious to him. Pfft, I bet he doesn't even _care _about anyone in this darn world.

"Why not?"

"You never said I had to show you all ten. Rules have to be specified in the beginning."

Idiot! You stupid blue-haired sadist!

"Fine then!" I huffed and began reading my awesome list of wishes. But then I thought of something way more awesomER. I'm not going to sit around and die without doing anything. Why not actually _do_ my wishes? Dr. Hiyama said I don't have much to live. So, why not?

"Are you planning on doing them?" Kaito looked at me very carefully, observing my every motion like a hawk.

"The wishes? Yeah." I grinned proudly to myself.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I said, looking at him with a bright smile.

Kaito looked at me with a smirk. "Your kidding."

"I'm really going to do it!"

"I bet you don't have any money," his smirk got bigger, knowing fully well he was one step ahead of me.

To be honest, I wanted to prove him wrong but I can't. He was right. I have no money. "Gee, thanks for ruining my dream."

"Dreams are meant to be broken."

"You mean rules." I sneered.

"In my world, I'm right." He attacked.

Stupid Kaito! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Augh, he makes me so mad! I gritted my teeth in anger.

"You could do it if you broke into a bank and stole all the money," he joked, laughing at his own joke.

You idiotic moron! Stupid, stupid, stu—wait, did he just say bank?

"Actually, I think I can make it happen." I grinned.

"Robbing a bank?" Kaito snorted. "Yeah right. I would pay to see you do that."

I shook my head, still grinning. "You know, before my parents left me, they left me a little gift."

"A gift?" Kaito raised his eyebrows, beginning to sound a little interested.

"Money." I sang. "I have money in the bank." And I was right for once. I _do_ have the money to make my wish come true. My parents are dead. They died in a car accident when I was little. All I remember that day is smoke and fire burning around the crashed car. No one wanted to take care of me so I ended up living with Tonio. Tonio used to be my dad's best friend. Growing up with Tonio wasn't a bad thing. I mean, yeah, it was a little frightening at first to be living with a guy you don't really know - especially a foreigner. Since Tonio became my guardian, he had to work even harder to support both of us. That means he had to work full-time at the little opera school he taught. Tonio was nice. He was a kind man who loved every children like they were his own. Any girl would be happy to have him as their husband, but for some reason, he never married. Unfortunately, Tonio left this world about two years ago, which left me having to get a job and pay the apartment fees myself. I knew once I was old enough, I could use my parents fortune they left behind in the bank so that I could survive, but I decided not to in case I had an emergency. But now that I'm old enough and have a list of wishes I need to fulfill, I knew this was the right time to use it.

"Are you really going to do it?" Kaito questioned for, like, the hundredth time.

I huffed. Not only because he was starting to annoy me, but because I was tired. "Yeah, of course I am."

Then, what he did next surprised me. He laughed. That's right, I said it. He laughed. I didn't know what came over me. The feeling he gives off when he laughs is something totally different from what I ever felt. I felt something new from him that he never showed anyone else. I took a glance at my list and smiled brightly.

"Why are you smiling?" Kaito stopped and leaned sideways to glance at my list.

"Nothing." I smiled, marking something and folding the paper in half.

He looked confused for a second until I stuck out my tongue at him. He frowned and looked away disgustingly to continue reading his boring book.

"I guess today will be the last day I'll ever see you." I teased.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to start tomorrow."

"Start what?"

I looked at him smiling like I knew an answer he didn't. "My list."

He looked at me with a slight pain in his eyes before shrugging it off with a small laugh. It sounded like he was forcing himself to laugh. "Do what you want."

"Fine then." I frowned, stupidly expecting something more from him.

Seconds past as I continued to look at him, but Kaito looked like he didn't have a care in the world if I kept staring at him or not. I sighed twice before turning my head away. Stupid Kaito. I knew he wasn't going to say anything but I wished he did. I wish he said something to me. Something that would make me happy. As soon as I started to pull my blanket over my body, he finally said something.

"Miku," he said. He said my name. Oh my gosh, he called me by my name!

"Hm?" I mumbled, hoping I didn't sound weird.

"I'll join you," he whispered like he was telling me a secret. A secret only I should know. Deep inside, I started to do a little cheer as I felt a smile forming on my face.

"Don't think I'm going to take care of you if you get yourself sick," he snapped.

"I won't!"

"When are you going to start?"

I grinned. Kaito might be a mean person but he's also sort of interesting. It might not be a bad idea to keep him for a while.

"Kaito, we'll start tomorrow."


	3. Wish 3

**I'm back! Back with a new chapter~ I'm so proud of myself! :) Updating super fast~ This chapter is kinda short so...yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>"Friendship is born at the moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? Thought I was the only one.'" - <em>C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #3<strong>

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Haku asked worriedly. "You're wearing too much revealing clothes!"

I sighed as I looked down at my simple black skirt and a simple gray hoodie. The top didn't seem like a problem but the bottom...yeah, I guess it is a problem for people like Haku. "I'll be alright. I'm a strong girl. And there's plenty of other girls wearing the same thing as I am but a little shorter."

"W-w-what if random strangers come up t-to you a-and—"

"Haku!" I yelled then covered my mouth when I realized I said it a bit too loud. "I'm not going to get kidnapped or anything. Calm down, okay?"

"B-but—"

"Besides, Kaito's coming with me!"

Haku looked shocked. "B-but h-he—"

"Is there a problem?" I could feel his soft breath brushing against my bare neck and the little hairs on my arm and legs starting to stick straight up from the cold shiver going through my body fast as lightning.

"K-k-kaito!" Haku swooned a bit to her right at the same time Kaito grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Is there a problem?"

For once, I see him wearing regular clothes instead of that disgusting hospital clothes. Kaito wore a blue hoodie just like me except he has on black jeans. For a guy like him, he doesn't look bad wearing blue and black. Huh, I'm impressed.

"It's n-nothing! I just...I...it's been a long time since you...last went outside."

"Let's go!" I blurted and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him behind me out the hospital doors. "Bye Haku! Say bye to Dr. Hiyama for me!" Most of the people turned to stare at us after hearing Kaito's series of bad words aimed directly at him to let him go. I didn't release him until we reached outside. Ignoring his timeless scolding, I started my way to the bank and kept listening to his footsteps behind me. Luckily, the nearest bank isn't as far as I thought. It was just around the corner so I guess that's a good start for us. I grabbed the door knob ready to go in but frowned when I saw Kaito sitting on the bench next to the door.

"Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head. "I'll stay here."

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I said again for the next five times.

Kaito rolled his eyes and answered the same answer he gave me the same number of times I asked. "For the last time, no."

I frowned. "Really?"

"Yes," Kaito sat on a bench not far from the entrance. He leaned back to enjoy the fresh air surrounding him and closed his eyes. "I'll wait right here."

"Fine then." I muttered and entered by myself. As usual, the place is tidy and dust-free - so tidy that it made me feel bad. I wonder when I last cleaned my house. The dishes needs to be washed and the carpet needs to be vacuumed. The bank walls were filled with unique Italian paintings for customers to gaze at while waiting for their turn. Luckily, the bank wasn't crowded as usual and a young female teen waved for me to came visit her at her little counter.

"Hello, I'm Akikoroid! But feel free to call me Akiko!" she smiled cheerily at me. It's so obvious by looking at her expression and hearing her voice slightly shaking that this is her new job and she's really nervous. "What can I do for you?"

I couldn't help but take a sneak peak at her pink hair styled up into a big ball. Her hair's pink. Pink. The same color as the famous cancer ribbon.

"Hello?" the girl repeated, looking at me and starting to think I'm a weirdo.

"I like your hair." I blurted.

"Oh," the girl looked surprised and then smiled warmly. "Thank you," she bowed slightly and grinned from ear to ear. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want to do a withdrawal."

"Sure, we can do that!" Akiko chirped. After accessing my profile, Akiko smiled widely and said, "How much?"

"All of it." I answered. "Everything."

"You must be working hard to raise this much money," she spoke, looking at me curiously.

I faked a laugh. "Yeah, but I won't be able to enjoy it for long."

"Oh, I see." The girl typed my deal and began counting the number of bills one-by-one.

I'm glad she's smart enough to not take this conversation down the road any further. I feel sick just thinking about the time I have left.

* * *

><p>A wave of never ending screams echoed everywhere as I gave a man my ticket and entered the gate grinning widely. More screams filled the area around me and employees screamed at the customers to buy their product for a low price.<p>

"What the hell is this place." Kaito finally caught up to me looking—of course—bored as hell. Since I'm so nice, I'm letting him go this time. He better not ruin my mood with his endless negative talking. After all, _who_ bought _him_ the ticket in the first place to come here? That's right, me.

"What are you talking about?" I jumped in excitement and pulled him by his arm to walk around the crowded place. "It's a carnival! Oh my god, its been _forever_ since I last came here!" I squealed, scanning everything around us. "Come on! We have to go on these awesome rides! Let's start with the games! No, maybe the Ferris Wheel? Oh, look! There's a cotton candy store!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to save your ass if you get hit in the head and get a concussion. We have—" he checked his watch, "—about four hours until this junk closes down."

I snapped. I snapped for real. "You—" My finger jabbed his chest as I gave him "the look." "—are starting to piss me off. If you're going to keep talking trash about this place then just leave!" I shouted at the very end of my sentence. Unfortunately, today must be called _'Look-at-Miku-Hatsune-Day'_ because everyone around us started to look at us _again_. Last time I checked the calender, there was no such holiday.

"You..." Kaito grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up slightly so my tip toes made contact with the muddy ground. His frost blue eyes narrowed down directly at my unusual teal eyes as if he could search for an answer just by looking at my eyes. As if in cue, that jerk finally let go and looked down at the ground. Sighing, he whispered for me to go on ahead and he would follow me behind. (**Anger Level: 43%)**

I was still mad at him. I mean, who wouldn't? I needed something to get my anger level back to its normal place and walked around the never ending dirt road, searching for a game where I can let out all my stress.

A skinny man shouted to promote his game from behind his stall while brushing his blonde hair back from the hot weather around him. The he unbuttoned some of the upper buttons on his purple shirt to help reduce the heat. "Basketball shooting! Come throw basketballs! Get three in the hoop and you win candy!"

Basketball? Nahhh, I suck at it. I was the worst player in my gym class. I'm the total opposite of Miki who's like, the best player in my grade. Miki and Piko would always tease me about—oh my god. Did I just think of Piko? Piko and...Miki? Augh! (**Anger Level: 77%)**

"Cake walk! Join the tradition cake walk tournament! You snooze, you lose! Win a cake if you step on the lucky number!"

Cake walk? Yum. Sounds good but I'm not in the mood. Besides, there's like, one out of twenty chances I'll win. Oh, wait, make that two out of twenty if Kaito joins. Kaito...that jerk. **(Anger Level: 81%)**

"Bean toss! Come play the bean toss! Throw a bag of beans into a hole and you win a stuffed animal!"

Geez. Isn't there anything I can do that doesn't involve aiming? **(Anger Level: 85%)**

"Shooting game!" a smiling girl shouted at the crowd walking by. "Shoot ten targets and you get a prize! Shooting zone!"

Bingo.** (Anger Level: 79%)**

But not the aiming part. Hey, it's worth a try, isn't it?

"Can I play?" I walked up to the blonde female wearing fake cat ears.

"Oh! A customer! Yay~" the girl giggled in delight and clapped in applause. She must be a foreigner because she has a slight accent when she talks, but it's really cute. "Do you want to play?"

"Yeah. How much?" I reached into my purse for my wallet.

The girl leaned close and motioned me to lean down a little so she can whisper in my ear. A gold name tag was pinned on her black and orange preppy clothes. It read 'SeeU' in big, curvy letters with two little foreign letters underneath it. "I'll give you a little discount since you're here on a date," she whispered and pulled away giggling even more.

_Huh?_

I think I looked at her with a totally confused look because SeeU noticed it and pointed at someone standing next to me. I turned to look. It was Kaito looking bored as hell, as usual.

"He's not my date." I mumbled, slapping down a few bills on the table.

"You two would look so great together!" the girl beamed with joy, completely ignoring me.

"No way!"

Besides me, I heard Kaito snort in agreement. For once, I agree with him.

"Just hand me the gun." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Oh-kay~" SeeU began to sing a small tune while refilling the plastic gun with little plastic bullets before handing it to me. "Game's simple. Just shoot down the targets in front of you the best you can. The more smaller targets you shoot, the more prize you win. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Nya~ now play!" SeeU brought out a little mini remote control from her pocket and pressed a button to activate the targets. Immediately obeying, all the targets started to move from one side to another with different speed set for each. "You can do it!" SeeU cheered.

I bent my knees a little and took aim, imagining each target having Kaito, Piko or Miki pinned onto it, silently begging me for mercy. Pulling the trigger, I smiled and shot.

* * *

><p>Die.<p>

You stupid jerk. Go die.

The stupid ahoge couple can go swim in the Atlantic and never return.

Die.

Kaito can join you and you'll all be merry.

Don't appear in front of me ever again.

Go down a pit and never climb up.

Die.

Die. Die. Die. Die—

"Miku-chan? Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" I felt a pair of warm hands grab me by my shoulders and start shaking me.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality, looking around my surroundings. Kaito was sitting on a stool next to me that SeeU offered to let him use. As for SeeU, she was in front me helping me break free from my wild fantasy. "Did I get any?"

Kaito stretched his arms and yawned as SeeU shook her head in pity. "Nope," she said, "not a single one."

I grabbed my wallet and slapped down more bills onto the table. "Reload." I ordered.

"Give up." Kaito ordered, looking bored to...death.

"Reload." I snapped, gazing at the frozen untouched targets a few meters away from us.

"Miku-chan, I'm happy you enjoy playing this game but..." SeeU stopped to grab the money and put it with the other money I forked over the past few hours. "Don't you think you should stop and _save_ the money for yourself?"

"Reload."

"Let's stop for today."

"Kaito is right. You should—"

"Reload the gun. I'm not stopping until I shoot down a target."

SeeU sighed in defeat once she saw the determination in my eyes. She reached for the gun to put in more fake bullets.

"Mommy, that girl's scaring me." I heard a childish voice say right behind me.

"Shhh! Ryuto, you don't say that out loud," the mother scolded.

"But she—" the little green haired boy finally matched eye contact with me. He froze like ice before grabbing his mothers hand and walking away.

"Now," SeeU handed back the weapon and motioned me to look at the targets. "Just remember to keep your eyes on the target and keep your hands steady so you'll have perfect aim. If it's hard for you, you should aim for the big targets and then try the little ones. Okay?"

"Keep your hands steady..." I repeated.

"Don't think of anything else. Just concentrate on the targets."

"Pretend the targets are Kaito..." I whispered.

"What?" Kaito flashed his infamous deadly glare. I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't work on me anymore. Ha!

Next to me, SeeU rolled her eyes. "Miku-chan..."

Kaito stood up, pushing the stool away from him. "Give it to me," he ordered, but he didn't politely wait for me to give it to him. He just snatched it away. "Start it," he ordered the blonde. SeeU frowned but nodded and pressed the small button on her remote.

"You're going to miss." I taunted, looking at him bending his knees slightly and taking aim with one eye closed. "All you're going to do is waste my money and—"

_Bang!_ A quick flash of something round shot from the plastic gun to the target, striking down one of the large targets without a problem.

_Bang! Bang!_ Two more small bullets fired away like a knife cutting through butter, knocking down one large target and one small target.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ And so on. It continued for a long time until Kaito put the gun down and cracked the bones in his hands one by one. Every bullet left the gun and hit the target with perfect shot. Kaito just finished a perfect game. A game I wouldn't have finished even if I tried all day. I stared at him dumbfounded. A guy like him who stayed in the hospital almost all his life...beat me? No way. That's—

"Wow! That was so cool!" SeeU clapped wildly. "I never saw anyone who could do what you did just now!"

He turned to face me. "Did you see me?" he smirked, knowing fully well I did.

I'm _so_ going to teach him a lesson once we leave.

"Kaito-kun, what do you want?" Kaito turned to SeeU's direction as she reached for a bag and pulled out many different kinds of items. "I have stuffed animals, free coupons, cute little decorations, school supplies, toys, an extra pair of cat ears..."

I turned and walked away before Kaito could chose one. It hurt. I would've won a prize if I tried hard. I don't suck. I just...have problems. Very hard problems.

A loud spark over the speakers caught everyone's attention as the owner of the store talked over the talk speaker. "Attention customers, the park will be closing soon. Please finish your ride and head for the nearest exit by the next ten minutes. Rides will be shut down and the stalls will be closed for today. Thank you for visiting and I hope you had fun today."

Wow. Really? Just my luck. I spent my whole time trying to win a stupid game when I could've done many things. What a waste of money.

I was well on my way out the park when Kaito called me by my nickname. I turned to give him my most deadliest glare I could make until he reached out and signaled me to lay out my hand.

"I bet its something poisonous." I snorted.

"I wish." He grinned.

He grabbed my hand and put something in it that really surprised me. It was a small teal colored, one sided butterfly wing-shaped magnet.

"You shot down ten targets and you got a small magnet as a prize?" I laughed.

He shook his head and revealed another butterfly wing in his hand. But that wing wasn't teal like mine. Instead, it was the color blue. "It's a match." Kaito brought his share close to mine so it would feel the other magnet and pull close to each other and connect.

I felt my mouth forming a big smile just by looking at the small magnet. Looking up, I saw his blue eyes gazing into mine. "What is it?"

Kaito smirked. "Shouldn't you be saying something to me?"

It took me about a minute to realize what he wanted. Then it hit me. He wanted me to say thanks to him. Maybe even bow and worship him. That jerk.

"How about something like, 'Master Kaito, thank you very much!'?" he grinned evilly.

I shot him a glare. That jerk! He never grows up! "T-th...tha..."

"Yes?" he sang, waiting for those dreaded words to come out of my mouth.

"Th...did you know the most commonly asked question at school is: 'Do you have any gum?'"

I'm pretty sure Kaito didn't like my response. I know he didn't because the next thing I knew, he ordered me to start walking and soon followed behind me step-by-step.


	4. Wish 4

**Has anyone ever listened to the song "Goldfish" Crispi Crunch? It's so good! I would definitely recommend everyone to try listening to it.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't put off for tomorrow what you can do today, because if you enjoy it today, you can do it again tomorrow." <em>- James Michener

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #4<strong>

"Look," Kaito sighed, plumping a pillow on the couch in our hotel room. "I understand we, I mean, you have the money to be doing your wishes but..." he glanced around the room nauseously.

"But what?" I asked innocently.

"Why—" he pointed his dull finger at the single bed in our room where I was sitting. "—did you rent a one bedroom room?"

I laughed. "Silly Kaito! We need to save money! Hotels are expensive these days so why not rent a single bedroom and have _you_ sleep on the couch?"

"You're kidding, right?" he said as deadly as possible.

"No." I shook my head acting calm but deep inside, I wanted to pee my pants.

"Whatever," he shook his head in disgust and pulled a clean towel from the shelf. "I'm going to take a shower first. Don't even think about peeking, got it?"

"Me? Peek? At you?" I laughed. "Who would?"

Kaito grumbled and answered back in a low voice I couldn't make up. All I heard was a small "I'm going," before closing the bathroom door. I took my list out of my purse and started to think what I should do the next day. The first wish is completed so I can cross that out. Visiting the teddy bear museum and trying on a wedding dress should be pretty easy. I guess my poker wish is gonna to be difficult. After all, I'm only sixteen. I'm not old enough to enter a casino, am I? Now that I think about it, my wishes are easy to complete. But the last wish is going to be a problem.

**WISH #10: Find her.**

Finding her should be pretty easy, right? I need to find her. I want to talk to her. I want to...reach "her."

"Who's her?" I heard a deep voice next to me, his breath tickling my neck.

I turned my head to look at Kaito in surprise. Didn't he go take a shower? How long was I out?

"Who's her?" he asked again.

"Nothing." I muttered, folding the paper in half and putting it back in my purse. I reached for the bed sheet and pulled it over my head with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"Not today."

"Then scoot over." I felt him push me to my left and sit on the spot where I normally should've been.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to sleep on the couch!" I exclaimed, pointing to the black couch across from the bed.

Kaito rejected my propose. I mean, who wouldn't? "You sleep on the couch," he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm sleeping right here."

"No, I'm sleeping on the bed. You—" I pointed to the couch. "—are sleeping there."

Kaito groaned. "This is really childish."

"I rented the room with my own money!"

"Then how about this?" Kaito stood up to go get the orange cushion on the couch. I saw drops of water falling onto the floor from his wet blue hair on his way to the couch and back to the bed with the small cushion in his hand. He measured the size of the bed before putting the small cushion in the middle of the bed so that it looks like the bed was cut evenly. "We share the bed," he said seriously.

"What?" I screached. He's crazy, isn't he? Me? Share a bed? With him? No. No way.

"You sleep on the left side and I'll sleep on the right. If one of us crosses the middle, then the other will have the right to flick the others forehead once."

So...if Kaito crosses his share of the bed then I can hit him? Oh, this is going to be good. "Okay, fine. I accept." I smirked and shook hands with him.

The next day, for some strange reason, we left the hotel with a big fat pink bruise on my forehead.

* * *

><p>In a small country with a population of over a million, it can get crowded. Sharing a small city bus with a ton of people inside can be suffocating and make you want to shove people out of the way in annoyance. You know, I could've shared a seat with Kaito and feel less uncomfortable but nooooo he said he didn't want to sit next to an almost extinct species called "annoying-short-girl-who-snores-loudly-enough-that -anyone-sharing-the-same-room-with-her-wouldn't-be -able-to-sleep" (a.k.a.: Miku Hatsune.) so I ended up sharing a seat with a random guy wearing a big trench coat and a hat almost too big for him while Kaito got to sit next to a pretty blonde girl (not pretty as me though hehehe.) who looked like she could kiss his cheek if she moved less than an inch closer to him. I swear I felt the guy next to be touch my leg more than once. I ignored him for a long time until the bus finally reached my stop and I "accidentally" stepped on his foot more than once while I was trying to find a way to get off. Ha! He deserved it! Of course, Kaito saw me standing up so he stood and came off the bus too.<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked stupidly, looking at the huge building right across the street.

I pointed to the building and grinned. "It's time for shopping."

Shopping for clothes is something I enjoy. It's my hobby. It's my nature. The shopping mall is basically my bedroom closet. In other words, shopping is my life. However, the only thing that can ruin a shoppers mood is when an employee doesn't pay attention to you. Instead, she focuses more on the guy next to you who doesn't look like he enjoys shopping _at all_ and probably wants to fling that annoying girl away from him.

"My name's Rion!" she gushed, her grape-colored eyes looking directly at Kaito's face like a laser. "Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? What kind of clothes are you looking for? Ask me anything! I'll defiantly help you."

"Hey," I grabbed a cute pair of dark leggings and held it out in front of her, "hold it for me." That Rion girl didn't look pleased when I made her look away from Kaito. But as an employee, she didn't fire back and did what I told her to. I didn't care if I sounded demanding and rude. I wasn't sorry for her at all.

"What's your favorite color?" she turned back to him, her long purple hair slapped against my shoulder in the process.

"You just slapped me with your hair." I said annoyed, even though it was the shoulder instead of the face. If it was the face, who knows what would've happened right this very second.

"Sorry," she replied, turning her head slightly at me and frowning. She didn't sound sorry at all. That slut!

"Shorty, I'm going to...go somewhere else." Kaito looked uneasy as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. Not that I blame him or anything.

I nodded. "Come back here in an hour."

"Shorty? So...she's not your girlfriend?" that slut, I mean, Rion looked super excited.

"Her?" he pointed a finger at me. "Girlfriend?" Kaito snorted. "Of course not."

I glared at him. "Didn't you say you wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I am. Have fun with your little...shopping." He waved goodbye before leaving the store.

Glancing at Rion, I saw her let out a small sigh and frown watching him go out the door. In the inside, I started to smile. Why? Because the grape haired girl and the diva was about to have a fun time "bonding" together for the next two hours. Just. You. Watch.

"So..." I grinned, grabbing a random scarf on the shelf. "Do you have this in orange?"

"Everything on the hanger is all we have," she responded like a normal salesgirl.

"How about this pair of boots?" I reached for the black boots showed on the display shelf. "Do you have something similar to this but with a different design?"

"Hang on, I'll go check," she muttered. I'm pretty sure she knew what was going to happen the next two hours of her life. Of course, not unless an another customer comes by.

For the next two blissful hours of my life, Rion ended up carrying all the clothes and accessories I was going to buy. I also made sure to ask her all these obvious questions. Wonderful, aren't I? Sooner or later, Kaito came back at the time I was standing at the counter while Rion was scanning all the price tags. For a second, she looked slightly happy to see him again.

"You done?" Kaito asked, observing all the stuff I took my time picking.

I nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was tired.

"T-the h-ho-hotel?" Rion choked.

"Yeah." I grinned proudly with a smug, wondering if she forgot what Kaito said earlier that we're not a couple. "The hotel."

"Something wrong?" he asked after watching Rion's reaction.

"N-n-no!" she somehow managed to sputter.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"No! Nothing at all!"

"Girls...I don't get them." Kaito muttered.

I had to do everything I could to stop myself form laughing. "How much is it?"

"F-f-forty-four thousand ninety-seven yen." **(*1)**

"Are you sure it's okay spending all your money like this?" said Kaito, a little worriedly.

I snorted as my hands reached inside my purse. "Relax! I went to the bank yesterday, remember? A little trip to the amusement park and buying clothes isn't going to—" I stopped when my hands didn't feel anything inside my purse. I'm pretty sure I have my wallet somewhere in here. Did I leave it back at the hotel? No, I'm pretty sure I brought it with me.

I turned to Kaito standing next to me and said, "Hey, you didn't...you know, take my wallet...did you?"

Kaito snorted. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Is there a problem?" the purple haired girl asked, pretending to act worried. But I know the truth. Deep inside, she's secretly enjoying every single little horror I'm experiencing right now. In other words, it was revenge from her to me.

"Ummm..." I faked a laugh. "Do you do loans?"

* * *

><p>Little kids walk around the park holding hands with their mom or dad. Photographers pick a spot they feel relaxed in and take pictures of the nature around us. Busy business workers ran around trying to reach their destination on time or else they get fired. Everyone seems to have places to go and things to fulfill while a mixed duo containing a beautiful and sexy teal haired teenage diva and an bored looking blue haired dork sit in the park bench doing nothing, looking lifelessly at the boring sky around the world.<p>

"So...nice weather?" I tried to brighten up the mood. It didn't work out well but hey, at least I tried! "There's...I heard there's a new ice cream store open right across the street. Do you want to go get some ice?" I laughed nervously.

Kaito eye-rolled and looked annoyed. "We don't have any money thanks to a certain someone, remember?"

Ouch. That hurt a lot.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Know-it-all," I huffed and stood up from my seat fuming madly. "For your information, I didn't lose it on purpose!"

"You didn't have to take _all_ of the money out at once," he explained calmly. "You could've taken it out one by one whenever you needed it."

"So you're saying I'm the one at fault?"

"Truthfully, yes."

Okay, I gotta admit. He's right. But don't you think if he told me this earlier then we wouldn't even be in this mess? I, Miku Hatsune, am not giving up right now. I'm going to do my darn wishes even if it kills me. "Well then, okay I got your message." I sighed and sat down. "We've got no money, food, and shelter. So what? That's not going to make me stop. Not just yet. You can go back to the hospital and go back to your boring life reading books and staring out the window while I find a way to go on."

Kaito didn't reply back to me. Not even after I just lectured him about his stupid old boring life. We sat in the bench for a good one minute and twenty-six seconds (yes, I counted) until Kaito stood up to go somewhere. I thought he was going back to the hospital like I said earlier and didn't try to stop him. But I _was_ surprised when he came back a few seconds later. Don't ask me how but Kaito came back carrying a black hat and a pink melodica.

"Where did you get that?" I almost shouted.

He shrugged. "Borrowed it from someone."

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Here," mumbled Kaito, handing me the old piano. "You know how to play piano, right?"

I shook my head. "I don't. I don't get how a small piano is going to save our lives."

"You don't know how to play?" he questioned, pulling back the piano.

I shook my head again.

"Useless," he muttered.

Jerk!

Kaito sat down next to me and gave me the miniature piano. He started teaching me how to play simple notes.

"This," he blew on the mouthpiece and pressed a key making a sweet little sharp sound. "This is a D sharp."

He told me each note once as he started pointing at the keys I never learned in my life and pressed each key from bottom to top as each note became higher than the last. The piano looks easy to play once you know what you're doing, but it's not easy to learn when a guy's leaning against me with his hair making contact with my cheek.

"You got it?" he pulled away, expecting me to already know thirty-something different keys. "Hey, are you alright?" he leaned even closer to me than before looking a bit concerned. "Your face is red." I felt his cold hand reaching for my forehead, quickly melting away all the heat in my body.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and shoved him away, quickly looking away from him after what happened just now.

"Mi—" I heard him starting to say my name but stopped.

As expected, we didn't say anything or made eye contact for the next few minutes. It felt like forever until Kaito made the first move. He stood up to place the hat on the ground a few inches away from us and sat back down. It was better than the awkward silence between us. He created little tunes from scratch on the piano and hummed after he finished to find the right notes. I didn't talk to him for a long time. Instead, I kept still on my spot and listening to him create his little music.

"Do you...need help?" I heard myself say. Gah! Did I just say that out loud? Stupid!

"Yeah, I do." Huh? I turned my head to look at him and found him smiling at me as he handed me the small melodica.

"You know I suck at the piano."

He shook his head. "I'm not asking you to memorize a whole piece. You can memorize two little patterns, right?"

"How much?"

"Just a little."

"Fine." I smiled nervously as he leaned closer to me again and started teaching me the notes that he needed me to play. The notes weren't hard. Yeah, they were a little speedy for a newbie like me and each pieces were different but eventually, I got the hang of it and was able to play it like a professional.

"Keep playing it over and over until I motion you to stop," he ordered and I nodded like a regular student would to a teacher. I took a deep breath and started playing while Kaito stood up and took a deep breath as if he was going to fight a huge monster or something and save the world. He closed his eyes and tapped his finger to match along with my tempo and then started something that shocked me the most.

He sang.

_Anata wa naniro ga suki desuka? _**(*2)**

Kaito was...singing...

_Kono iro hadoudesuka? Watashi no iro ja dame desuka? _

_Miru koto wa dekina ikeredo, kitto anata no suki na iro deshou. _

I didn't stop playing because I knew he would get angry at me if I did. I had to multitask if I wanted to look at him singing in the middle of the park. A lady strolling along with her friend stopped by to observe our little show. Soon, they were smiling and clapping along to the rhythm in pleasure.

_Miru koto ha dekina ikeredo, boku ha ima wa toumei na iro zuttozutto matte iru kimi no subete no iro._

More and more people came to stop by and observe our little show. Kaito must've noticed me starting to play faster because he made a quick glare at me to go slower.

_Okureta naraba odoroku deshou ka._

_Ima demo senmei boku no me anata no iro ga utsutte someteku._

_Anata wa naniro ga suki desu ka._

He waved at me to stop the melody once he stopped. Like magic, everyone in front of us started clapping! People were smiling and even recording us on their cameras and cell phones. Heck, some even noticed the small hat between us and tossed their leftover coins into it!

"Sing more!" a male shouted at us. Kaito nodded and smiled at me to play the next piece. To be honest, I kinda forgot the notes so I had to play some weird notes here and there but I eventually got it and he started singing again.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka? _**(*3)**

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

Just like the last song, this one is a ballad type. But thankfully, this song didn't go as fast as the last one. One mistake would've left me hanging.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

_Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?_

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru._

Just like last time, the crowd started going wild again. More people joined and the place was getting crowded. Even the coins and bills in the hat were starting to overflow!

"Stand up." Kaito reached for my arm and pulled me up. "Now it's your turn to sing."

Huh?

"Are you crazy?" I practically shouted. "I can't!"

"Singing in front of a crowd is on your little wish list, remember?" he smirked. He...remembers? I'm happy he remembers my wish list but I'm not so happy about the singing part.

"I d-d-don't know what song to s-sing!" I blabbered. Hold on, Miku Hatsune NEVER stutters when she talks! Not unless Piko kisses me—AUGH! WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT MY EX OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?

"Hurry up and sing!" someone in the crowd ordered.

"You can sing a cover." Kaito whispered in my ear. "Which artist do you listen to often?"

"L-len K-kagamine." I answered. Everyone in town knows Len Kagamine, the super ultra hot singer every teenage girl wants to date and marry. "I k-know the lyrics to his cover song "PONPONPON"."

He took a quick glance at me. "Didn't he cover that song from someone else?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but Len sings it better."

Now it was Kaito's turn to sigh. He grabbed the mini piano and practiced the notes before nodding in approval. "Sing," he ordered like a boss.

"You know the whole melody to that song?" I gasped.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Just go!"

"Come on! We don't have forever!" an old man huffed. Some nodded in agreement as a few started to leave.

"Sing!" Kaito shouted and then started playing one note at a time.

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite. _**(*4)**

"Oh my gosh, it's a Len Kagamine song!" a teenage girl cheered.

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara._

_Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara._

_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya._

Okay...I think I have no future as a singer. Kaito just shot me an another evil glare which somehow got advanced to make it look even scarier. Or maybe its just me. I swear I saw more people of the crowd starting to depart.

_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_

_Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

_Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete_

_Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_

Singing is scary...unless you have guts to do so.

_Ponpon way-way-way_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_

_Way-way ponponpon_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way_

I heard the piano stop. What is it? What am I doing wrong? Do I suck? I know I do. Is it_ that_ bad?

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite_

I heard a new voice join me but it sounded much more nicer and enjoyable to listen to. One second, I was confused and the next, Kaito came singing next to me and put his hands on my shoulder, helping me calm down a little. Every time I sang at a wrong pitch, even if it was just a teeny weensy sharp or flat, he squeezed my shoulder to "tell" me to fix it.

_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_

_Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara_

_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya_

_Ponpon way-way-way_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_

_Way-way ponponpon_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way_

It felt like forever until the song ended. We didn't even need the melody of the piano to sing the song. By the last chorus of the song, everyone was singing along with us. Kaito began collecting the money we (he) earned, cuing our (his) small audience that our (his) mini concert was over. We ended up giving the man back his hat and piano and then began counting our (his) money we earned. Not bad for our first day. With what we (he) earned, we could rent a room for a day or two.

And so, in conclusion, the story I just told you is about how the beautiful and sexy teal-haired teenage diva got saved by the bored-looking blue-haired dork.

* * *

><p><strong>*1: About close to five hundred seventy three U.S. dollars.<strong>

***2: Shinjou-P – What's COLOR? (Feat. KAITO)**

***3: This song is a cover from a soundtrack. It's originally called "you" by dai.**

***4: This is a cover song. It's called "PONPONPON" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**


	5. Wish 5

**You guys make me feel so guilty. ;A; I feel guilty for updating late even though you guys gave me kind reviews! I decided to write little messages to everyone who reviewed so far! ^^**

**AkaiChouNoKoe – **Yes! New story by me! Yay~ Kaito's illness...hmmm...you'll have to see later! XD Wah! I'm so glad to hear from you again! :)

**Auroza094 – **Wahhh~ I'm glad you like it! XD I'm normally not a MikuxKaito fan. I'm a proud LukaxKaito fan LOL. It's so fun to write about Miku and Kaito! Miku acting like a diva and Kaito acting like...Kaito! ^^" Thank you for favoring this! It really means a lot to me! :) I love PONPONPON! Hahaha after all these chapters, I'm happy to know you still like it! :D

**AwesomeSaucelv8** – OMG! YES! PONPONPON! I'm seeing some people say the same thing as you! Listening to PONPONPON while reading the last chapter! XD It's really ironic! :) Hahaha I'll be making sure to add more songs in the next few chapters. :) Thanks for your review!

**Azn-Rinny – **린니~ 안녕~! 응~ 잘지냈징~ ᄏᄏ I should learn from you or something since yours are like, super good! Oh and I love PONPONPON too! ^^ You play piano? Me too! Wait, do you play violin? I do! :3 But I wish I play the cello instead. It's a beautiful instrument to play. ^^ Ah~ I love reading your reviews! It never fails to put a smile on my face when I read them! 땡큐~! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter~ Btw, have you listened to IU's new album? I think it's good~

**Luminous Snow – **Magnet is an old song by now but still very good to listen too! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

**Miharu Kikiu – **Ohhh really? XD That's nice to hear! Kaito's personality can change! I absolutely love changing it! Thank you for loving it!

**Mukirome –** Awww! Thank you so much for all the compliments! As for my writing style, I'm still working on it. ^^" Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

**[No Name] – **Awww! I see you enjoy reading this fanfic? Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>"Isn't it splendid to think of all the things there are to find out about? It just makes me feel glad to be alive—it's such an interesting world. It wouldn't be half so interesting if we knew all about everything."<em> - Lucy Maud Montgomery

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #5<strong>

It was night by now so Kaito and I decided it to call it a day and rent an another hotel room for the night. Doing rock-paper-scissors, I ended up having to sleep on the couch for the night. Stupid Kaito didn't want to do a rematch. Anyway, I showered first while Kaito stayed in the bed reading a book I didn't care about. The bath...was amazing. It felt forever since I last felt warm drops of hot water touch my skin. I stayed in for an extra five minutes because I loved it so much. When I finally finished, I was in a good mood to have some fun. When we checked in, the owner told us they had an arcade room somewhere around the hotel. I decided to have a nice little "bonding" time with Kaito since I'm so nice.

Awww aren't I nice? Yes, I know I am. Hehehe~

"Hey Kaito," I slammed the bathroom door open and smiled my million dollar smile. "I heard they have a small arcade somewhere around!"

See? I'm soooo nice!

"Okay."

"Do you want to—"

"No," he deadpanned.

"But we—"

He waved me away like a fly and kept reading his stupid book. "Stop bothering me and go."

"If you're in a bad mood or anything, you can play games—"

Kaito groaned and turned to give me his infamous glare I hated the most. "I said I don't."

"Fine then!" I give up. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

"Don't spend too much on—"

"Okay, okay!" I slammed the door angrily in the process. Stupid Kaito doesn't even know a thing or two about fun. I don't know why he even chose to come with me if he's going to act like a total jerk! I huffed as I walked down the long road of hallways and stairs. Some people like him need to—

"How much are you going to bet?" a voice said a little too loudly from behind a door just as I was passing by.

I froze.

Turning to my left, I heard a sound of laughter coming from inside following a number of groans. Were they...betting on money?

"Come on, let's go for round five!" a different voice shouted. By then, I had my ear attached to the door.

"Money." I heard myself whisper. My hands reached for my purse sitting besides me and gripped it as hard as I could.

"How much should be bet on this time?" an another voice asked.

"Maybe—"

"Hello?" I slowly opened the wooden door. Smoke from inside the room flew out of the tiny crack of the door. I started having a bad feeling about this and what's worse is that the room smelled like cigarettes. Yuck.

An old man somewhere in his late thirties with a golf cap on his head looked up from his hands and frowned. "Little girl, you shouldn't bust into a strangers room like that. You shouldn't even be in here." Turning to look at his three companions, they all looked at one another and started snickering.

"What brings you here? Did you get lost?" the person sitting next to the first man questioned.

"No, I'm not." I fiddled around with my fingers. To be honest, I was sort of nervous. Yes, even a pretty girl like me get nervous, okay? "I heard you were betting on money?"

The quartet stopped laughing and quickly looked at me like I grew an another head out of nowhere. The second man looked from shock to a sad face and combed his fingers through his wavy brown hair.

"I think I made a mistake." I said, quickly turning around to leave. "Sorry, I—"

"You want to join us little miss?" the first man asked.

Bingo.

"Really?" I turned around again acting shy and twirled my hair with my finger. "But you said—"

"No, no, no!" he waved his wrinkled hand and puffed out a little round smoke after taking in a small breath of his nasty cigarette. "You want to play poker? Of course you can!" On cue, the others started to move out of the way to make room for me.

"You know how to play?" the youngest looking man with jet black hair grinned.

"A little." I smiled. I've played poker a couple of times with Tonio. He always lost against me and told me it was because of beginners luck. I actually thought I had a talent for playing poker until I spied on him playing against one of his co-workers one night. He aced all the games easily without breaking a sweat while I looked from the small crack behind the door. It was then when I realized that my dream job of being a professional poker player was shattered. But I might actually still have my beginners luck so I still have a good chance of winning.

"You have money to bet on?" the second man asked.

"Yeah." I started digging into my purse and took out my wallet containing the money Kaito and I earned together. Speaking of Kaito, I gotta win this game. I knew I had to do well on this bet. Kaito is going to kill me if I lost. And I didn't mean "kill" in a metaphoric way. But I wish I did.

"Play! Let's play! Play all you want." the man grinned slyly.

I slammed down a good three hundred eighty-seven yen **(*1) **and grinned. This should be good start.

"Good enough," the fourth man smiled while the first and third winked.

The second man sighed and gathered all the cards while counting all the cards. He shuffled them super fast that I didn't know which card went where.

The guy next to me nudged my side. "Nervous?" he grinned.

I took a deep breath. "Nope. Not at all."

I seriously gotta stop lying to everyone. Even myself.

Everyone besides me slammed down the equal amount of money as I did while the second man handed us our cards. When I got mine, I realized I got some good queens and aces. Maybe luck _is_ with me after all.

I took an another deep breath and made the first move.

* * *

><p>Okay, so...beginners luck hates me or something. But don't worry. I hate it back.<p>

"Another round?" the forth man grinned.

"Ummm..."

"No money?" the first man took a sneak at my empty wallet.

I sighed. "No."

"Get out." he ordered.

Moi?

"Get out? Are you kidding me? Just because I don't—"

"No money, no game," he started counting all the money that usually belonged to me a few hours ago.

"But that's not fair!" I pouted. Oh wow, I sound really childish right now.

"Darling, life wasn't fair from the start."

"But I..."

"Get out," the second man pulled me up with one hand and grabbed my purse and wallet with the other. He had enough manpower to open the door and kick me out of the room. I tried to go back inside but he shoved me away and slammed the door shut. Apparently, during that process, I misplaced my foot and was about to fall until I felt someone support me from behind.

"Thank you."

"Miku?"

I stopped. Oh no.

"Shorty..." his voice was so clear and near that his breath sent a long wave of shiver down my spine. I hated it so much. I didn't want to see him right now.

"H-hey Kaito." I hated how my voice started to crack.

He twirled me around and glared at me. "I thought you said you were going to the arcade?" he tested.

"I w-was! B-but then I..." Oh my leeks, I sound so...not normal.

"Is that room the arcade?" he questioned, pointing to the door.

"Yeah." I lied. Okay, seriously, I need to stop lying to everyone.

"Really?" he smirked.

I nodded at such speed that I thought my head was going to fall off.

"Let's go inside and—"

"N-no!" I grabbed his arm and tried tugging him away. "You said you don't like games."

"But you see," he placed his hand on mine, gently pulling my hand away. "I'm have a lot of stress and—"

"Stress!" I shouted, panic growing in my voice as I kept shouting. "Walking is a great way to relieve stress! We can listen to music at grocery stores! Music is a great way to - Kaito!"

"Huh?" he sounded bored as he opened the door that lead to the smelly room. I couldn't help but swear as a large number of smoke came out and four pairs of eyes looking pissed at Kaito for interrupting their game.

"Kaito..."

"Who are you?" someone shouted.

"Were you in the middle of playing blackjack?" Kaito pointed to the stack of cards, eyes carefully identifying every card on the pile.

"So what?" the mean second man from earlier shot us an evil look. When he saw me behind Kaito, he smirked. "Your boyfriend?"

"No." Kaito answered with a snap. The second man opened his mouth to speak again but snapped shut.

"Kaito, we can—" I reached for his arm but he shook me away. He gave me a look that read: _We're-going-to-have-a-little-chat-later_ and I immediately knew that our little conversation wasn't going to be a good chat where we drink tea and laugh happily like they do in children movies.

Kaito stared at one person to another until he finally smiled and pointed to the cards. "Do you have room for one more?"

"If you have money to bet," the first man grinned slyly.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Then no. Get out."

"Then," the blue-haired freak pulled my hair and made me stand in front of him. "Will this do?"

_WHAT?_

"Your girlfriend?" the forth raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think she is," the third whispered to the forth when he saw my shocked expression.

"Yes." Kaito replied coolly, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Is she not good enough?"

_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE SAYING?_

The first man viewed me from top to bottom before making his decision. "If you want, I guess we can."

I turned to give Kaito my most evilest glare I could muster but he didn't look back at me. In fact, he kept looking at the pile of cards that were laid out.

"Fine then," the first man grinned and started collecting the cards. The others started to move over to make space again. "Just one game. Which game do you prefer?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything." Kaito replied, sitting down. "If you don't mind, can I shuffle the deck?"

The first man seemed to think about it for a second before nodding in approval. "Just one game," he warned.

"Of course."

"Kaito..." I whispered.

"Calm down, will you?" he looked sternly at me.

I huffed. Part of me wanted to hit him so hard that he wouldn't wake up for the next twenty-four hours, but the other part of me wanted to quietly cheer him on and watch closely in case something goes wrong. I decided to trust the second part for now.

* * *

><p>After what it felt like forever, someone finally broke the cold aura in the room.<p>

Kaito grinned while handing down a single card. "I win."

"Mother fu—" the second man swore.

"Mother _father_." I corrected.

After staying in this room for hours, I knew what words were coming out of their mouths. Trust me, they weren't good words.

The first man whispered something I couldn't catch. The remaining guys had no choice but to hand over the money they bet on.

"Another round?" Kaito asked, grinning evilly.

"What more do you want?" the third man reached into his pocket only to find nothing more to offer.

Honestly, I couldn't believe it. We...won. Or, to be more accurate, Kaito won. But we're on the same team so who cares?

"Take it and go away!" the first man shouted, throwing the stack of bills toward us.

"It could have been better." Kaito spoke slowly as he stood up from his seat. I took our money and stood up to go open the door.

"You never told me you were good at poker." I smiled slyly as we headed our way out.

"Don't start on it," he replied. He didn't even look back at me. I guess he was still mad about earlier.

I felt bad for Kaito. It made me feel so guilty watching him earn all my money back. I reached to hug him but he stopped and pushed me away.

"Don't!" he shouted, a little_ too_ loudly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at us. What surprised me was that there was a hint of panic rising in his voice.

"Why not?" I pouted. When he sighed and began to walk away, I hugged him from behind only to feel something thick and plastic-like inside. His body stiffened as he stood straighter. They feel like...

"Get out already!" the forth man shouted in annoyance.

"Kaito," I whispered, ignoring the guys behind us. "Are they...are they what I think they are?"

"Don't let go," he whispered back. But it was too late. Just as he said those words, I let go of him and the cards began to fall out from inside his sweatshirt. For a second, everyone in the room paused what they were doing to view the cards fall out and the next, Kaito and I were in panic mode.

"Are those cards falling out of his shirt?" I heard the third man ask to one of his buddies.

"They cheated! Cheater! Give me—hey!" by the time he said it, Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. We ran as far as we could go.

"You cheated?" I couldn't help but talk while running.

"Not now." Kaito grunted, accidentally knocking down a plastic vase in display.

"Little brats! Get back here!" a series of angry voices shouted behind us.

"Should we hide in our room?" I panicked. "In the supply closet?"

"Go downstairs!" Kaito swore when we reached for the stairs. I didn't know what was going on until I saw the number of people downstairs. The entrance was loaded with so many people that there was no time to get out of here safely.

"Stay right there!"

"Run!" Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs. I'm not a big fan of going up but it's totally worth it if I can be somewhere far away from the pokers. We ran up two, three, four, five, six, seven long stairs until we were greeted by a door with nowhere else to go. I opened it desperately and just my luck, it opened with a loud _'cring'_ sound. Huh. I guess luck_ is_ with me after all!

"Close it!" Kaito shouted when we went outside. It was cold out in the rooftop but I somehow managed to close the heavy door and lock it with my last strength while Kaito went to found something heavy to block the door just in case.

"We're...saved..." I gasped, slumping down onto the dirty concrete floor.

Kaito returned pushing an old armchair to cover the door for more defense.

"You have your purse with the money, right?" he said each word after each breath.

I nodded as I patted my purse and with a few bills inside. Unfortunately, my purse was unzipped when we ran so most of our money flew out. There were still a few inside so it didn't matter for now.

"I can't believe we escaped." I muttered.

"We can't stay out here forever." Kaito warned, hugging himself to stay warm.

"Your nose is red." I said, pointing to his red nose.

"Shut up," he swatted my hand away.

"Do you think we should go back?"

The door behind us began to shake as the people on the other side began to punch on the door.

_Shoooooot!_

"Brats, we know you're in there!"

"Well," Kaito sighed. "I don't think we'll be going inside for a long time."

"What do we do? I cried. "We can't live out here forever!"

"Shorty, calm down. You're hurting my ears."

"Shorty? How can you be so calm when—"

My sentence got cut when I heard a nail pop out from the door. It went _'plunk!'_ and rolled around in the ground in a perfect circle. I froze until it hit me. They were using a screwdriver to unscrew the door!

"Kaito!"

"I know!" I heard him shout.

An another nail got unscrewed and dropped to the floor. The poor old armchair isn't enough to block the door!

"Look." Kaito grabbed my arm to make my head face him. I looked down to see him revealing a long twisted rope he found somewhere around the roof.

I rolled my eyes. "A rope? What do we do with it? Play jump rope? Double dutch?"

"Listen, we've got two plans to choose from," he said all business-like. "We can either try to get them to calm down and talk it over with them—"

_YESSSSS._

"—which might not work and I don't even want to try."

_NOOOO._

"Or, we can..."

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Jump."

I froze.

Jump? Is he stupid? We can die doing that! I don't want to die yet!

"I don't want to jump!" I shouted.

_Plunk!_ An another screw just got loose. Just one more and I'm sure they can knock the door over.

"Come on!" Kaito pulled me up and we ran to the far corner of the roof. He tied one end of the string to his left hand and wrist as I tied the other end to a flagpole nearby.

The door burst open and the chair went flying a few inches away when one of the guys kicked the door open.

"Get them!" the first guy shouted.

"Are you sure we have to jump?" I asked.

"You think I suggested it because I want to?" he snapped.

"Yeah!"

"You spoiled little—"

The forth man ran to grab me but he was too late. Kaito pulled me closer to him and then we...ugh. I don't even want to say it. In a flash, Kaito grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tightly against him. The next thing I knew, we were falling. And so, yeah. We jumped off the roof with no helmet or any safety gears to keep us safe. The only safety we had was the rope which I thought was going to snap in half at any second.

I screamed. I can feel the wind attacking me as we flew down. "I'm only sixteen! I'm too young to die! Take him, not me!"

Kaito snapped again. "Are you calling me old?"

"Yeah! You look really old!"

"For your information, I'm only—"

That's when the sad part happens. Like any other action films, at the last second, the rope brakes in half. I couldn't hear him while the wind blew against me. All I could hear is the invisible air attacking my face as we both fell. In short to this drama, after we jumped, we landed on a flat surface. The landing was super _hard_. But...it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I looked around only to find everything to be dark and narrow. I couldn't hear anyone scream or shout at us from above or nearby so we were safe for now. It was really dark and to be honest, I was kind of scared.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I looked to my left and all I saw was darkness but I saw a glimpse of a brick wall somewhere near. When I turned to my right, I saw light and cars zooming by.

"A narrow alley." I heard myself whisper.

Below me, I heard a weak cough and I stood up in a bolt like lightning stuck me. To my horror, it was...Kaito. What's worse is that he was covered in dirt and sand, but that wasn't all.

"Kaito?" I tugged on his arm. "Kaito?"

Liquids of red dropped down one by one but soon quickened its pace. I panicked.

"Kaito? It's not funny." I whispered, slapping his cheek. "It's not funny at all. I'm not laughing."

His eyes wouldn't open.

"Can you hear me?" I shouted.

No answer.

"Help!" I cried, hoping someone walking by in the light could hear me in the dark. "Help us!"

I feel like toxins are creeping through my body, killing me slowly. But I didn't stop. He saved me. Kaito saved me. The least I can do is help him in return, right?

"Anyone there?" I shouted. My left leg tried to get up but my right leg didn't want to move at all. I was desperate. I want to move!

"M..."

I covered his mouth. "Don't talk!"

Kaito didn't even move a centimeter the whole time I forced myself to get up. The fact that he didn't move only made me even more nevous and made me want to go find help even faster. I did everyone I could to ask someone if I could borrow a phone.

* * *

><p><strong>*1: About 5 U.S.D.?<strong>


	6. Wish 6

**Thank you for all for your kind reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>"When we call on God, He bends down His ear to listen, as a father bends down to listen to his child."<em> - Elizabeth Charles

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #6<strong>

I feel like poop.

Yes, I said it. Poop.

I'm sitting and waiting in the waiting room while Kaito's somewhere in the emergency room huddled around by doctors and nurses. If this was the same hospital Dr. Hiyama and Haku was at, I would be bugging them asking how his condition was. Too bad it isn't...

"No way... Crypton is hard to get in."

It seems like I'm the only one waiting for a patient while everyone else is huddled around a small bulletin boar like a herd of sheep.

"What if you don't have a talent?" one random guy asked.

"Then you don't audition," a female replied, annoyed of his stupid question.

I can't believe it. Why do they care about some stupid audit—

"LEN KAGAMINE?" a shrilly shriek of a girls waved across the whole room.

L-l-len Ka-kagmine? It...it's not bad to go check out the poster for a second, right?

Staggering, I somehow joined in with the herd and took a small glance at it. Yup, they were right. Here's what it read:

**WANNA BE A STAR?**

**IF SO, JOIN US!**

**CFM ENTERTAINMENT HOLDING AUDITIONS**

**LOOKING FOR YOUNG STARS WAITING TO BE FOUND!**

**[LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WITH UNIQUE TALENTS]**

**AUDITIONS WILL BE HELD ON XX/XX/XX**

**JUDGES INCLUDE VOCAL TRAINERS AND LEN KAGAMINE**

**BE THERE!**

Len Kagamine...

CFM Entertainment...

Oh my...

OH. MY. LEEKS!

I am soooo signing up. Heck, I'll FIND a talent I can already master!

This is my chance to meet THE Len Kagamine. The ultra hot singer who can make any girl (or guy) fall for him just by batting an eye. His sparkling blue eyes are so...so...frosty! But then again, there's a problem. CFM Entertainment, why are you killing me? Okay, I'm gonna fill you in on this since you're probably like, "What's her problem?" For starters, you all know Len Kagamine, right? Remember me rambling on and on about him on chapter four? Well, CFM Entertainment the best entertainment industry in the world. No one can deny it. Anyone would die to get into their industry, but that's where the problem starts. That single company—that everyone adores—is super hard to get in. I seriously mean it. Out of a million, I bet only one lucky person could get in. Worst case scenario, none.

"Kaito Shion?" a nurse stepped out of the emergency room and started searching the waiting area. "Relatives of Kaito?"

"Me!" I pulled myself away from the poster and headed towards her. "I'm right here."

"Are you his relative?"

"No. I'm his friend."

"Is there anyone else here with you?" she bit her bottom lip, scanning through the paper clipped on the clipboard.

"No."

"I see. Well then," she motioned me to follow her. "follow me."

I nodded and followed her like an obedient dog. She led me past a few hallways before ending up on a wooden door with the letters '103' pasted on it. She opened the door and the first thing I saw was Kaito on his bed.

"Kaito!" I ran toward him. He looks so...awful. It's like he's already dead but he's not. Almost half of his body was covered in soft white bandages to stop the blood. It was all my fault. It's all my fault he's in this condition...

A loud cough broke my trance and I turned to look at the doctor and nurse standing behind me. They both had on this look I didn't want to see. They're going to tell me something awful I don't want to hear...

"Name?" the doctor asked.

"Miku Hatsune."

"You're not his relative, are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm his friend."

"Do you know any of his relatives?" the nurse piped in. "Are they busy? Overseas? Vacation?"

"No. I don't know any of them. He never told me about them." It hurt to say it but it was true. He never told me anything about his family.

"Are you the only person he's around with?"

I nodded. "I'm the closest one to him. We were...traveling together. Everything was okay at first but something happened and he saved me. But he turned out like..." I pointed to him, "this."

"I see." the doctor nodded as if he knew everything. Everyone knows he surely didn't. In fact, he wouldn't even close to knowing it even if he guessed.

"How is he? He's alive, is he?"

The nurse nodded. "He is."

"He's not going to die?"

Now it was the doctors turn to nod. "Of course. He'll be okay for now. Tell me when he wakes up. I have to talk to him about something."

For now? He'll be okay for now?

"So...I can stay?"

They both smiled. "Of course you can. You can grab a chair and sit next to him until he wakes up. Don't bother your roommate and you'll be fine."

"Thank you!" I bowed. "Thank you so much!"

The doctor turned to leave without a goodbye. But I didn't care. As long as I'm next to him, everything will be back to normal. It has to be alright. The nurse turned to go away but I grabbed the back of her pink gown just in time to stop her.

"Yes?" she politely asked.

"Kaito...Kaito's going to be alright..."

She nodded.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Honey," she patted my head, "we don't know. Only time will tell."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

He's not waking up.

Doctors and nurses stopped by to check on him but he's still not waking up. Kaito's starting to lose weight. Everyday I look at him, he looks skinner than yesterday. It scared me. He scared me. The world scared me. But overall, his body seems to be fine. The doctors told me he only broke a couple of bones and ribs but everything's fine. They told me Kaito is going to be alright. I know they're lying. I'm grateful that they're lying. The nurses told me that his breathing was normal so I should stop worrying. His recovery is going steady so I should stop bugging them with useless questions. No. Everything is not alright. If he's fine then why isn't his eyes opening? I feel alone. Without him being a jerk, I feel...alone.

I sighed, quietly collecting myself. "Today is going to be different," I swore. "I don't know how but I've got a really good feeling about it."

"You'll have good luck today," said a raspy voice next across the room. I turned to look at our roommate, an old grandma sitting on her bed listening to the radio. She looked at me and smiled. "The fortune teller just said Virgo's will have good luck today. Aren't you August 31st?"

Our roommate is a kind old woman who was just struck in a horrible car accident. Miraculously, she survived. She told me that once she got better, she's going to go live with her daughter and her family. She was here before Kaito and used to be lonely without anyone to talk to. But we changed all that. When we moved in, grandma and I chatted everyday non-stop. She helped me not to worry about Kaito too much. She's so happy and really nice that I tend to forget to be formal around her.

"Grandma, you're right." I smiled. "Thanks for remembering."

"Sweety, I think of you as my own granddaughter. Of course I remember your birthday!"

"Shut up."

"Right back at ya."

See? I wonder why I don't have a grandmother like her. Her daughter should be lucky to be raised by a cool grandma. Tonio was nice. I like him as much as I like this grandma, but he lacked what girls needed. It's not my fault I was born as a girl. If I was a boy, my name should've been Mikuo or something like that. Yeah, Mikuo. Mikuo sounds cool.

"You still writing your music?" Grandma asked.

I huffed. "Duh. Of course I am. I need to meet Len Kagamine."

Remember the talent show poster I saw when I first came here? I was thinking super hard until I finally thought of something. Singing and composing. Grandma laughed her head off when I told her but I didn't think it was funny at all. I managed to borrow a miniature piano in the playroom somewhere in the hospital. I know I have zero talent at the piano but it was all I had. But the piano turned out to be sort of easy. When Kaito wakes up, I'm gonna amaze him with my piano skills that he'll regret saying I'm awful at it. I played some notes on my piano and took a deep breath. When the time was right, I let it out and started singing.

_Shaiiro no kumo monokuro no kensou _**(*1)**

_Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku_

_Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou_

_Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi_

_Tatakau no yo haato-_

"Miku, Miku dear!"

"Huh?" I stopped and frowned. "Is it bad?"

Grandma shook her head. "No, it was lovely. I loved it."

"But why did you stop me?"

"The lyrics."

"What about them?"

"Don't you think it's so...I don't know, sad?"

"Sad?"

"The piece itself is really good but the lyrics make me feel depressed. It's like your fighting for something you want but can't. It's like you're lying to yourself."

The lyrics... I haven't thought of it much. They just came to be when I randomly pressed on the keys.

"Should I throw this piece away?" I asked.

"No, keep it. The deadline is coming soon and it can help you think of ideas." Grandma smiled. "Honey, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. All that matters is that you have fun like I am right now."

I love grandma. I love her so much.

"Grandma, I—"

"Meal time!" two nurses came in the room and cut me off. What scared me was that they brought in mushy food inside plastic containers and...the tube.

"Bye grandma!" I waved goodbye and looked at Kaito one last time before heading out of the room with my stuff.

You see, my daily routine went like this: I sit next to Kaito and start poking him hoping he would wake up and start yelling at me. Of course, I failed everyday. It's boring to keep poking him the whole day so I either talk with grandma or work on my music for the talent show. Whenever the nurses come in with the disgusting food and the tube, I walk right out of there no questions asked. I don't want to see them shoving food down Kaito's throat. Ew. I'm never going to see that in my entire life. So what I do while I'm away is go to the cafeteria and eat the almost-edible hospital food. Some of the workers already know me and know what I like. Hey, it's not like you see a sexy teal-haired diva everyday, you know? While I eat, I continue working on my music. But today, I have a problem. It's not the food. It's the music. Grandma told me the music is too depressing so I need to make a happier song as soon as possible. The good news is that I have the confidence I need to start a new piece. The bad news is that the deadline for the talent show is close so I have less time to perfect it.

"Here you go," a lady behind the counter gave me my lunch.

"Thanks." I muttered and went to go sit at an empty table.

The day is going to be normal. I'm going to eat while I make my music. It should be easy. I can—

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I broke away from my train of thoughts to look at a girl standing across from me carrying her tray of food. She was patiently waiting for my response.

"You can sit here." I responded, gathering my sheet of music together to make room.

"Sorry about that. My mom isn't here so I—"

"Don't worry about it! I understand." I chuckled. "I'm Miku Hatsune."

The girl with short blonde hair grinned her biggest smile and chirped, "I'm Rin Kagamine!"

I early chocked on my rice when she said that. Kagamine? THE Kagamine? No way...

"K-k-kagamine?" I stuttered. "A-are you related t-to Len Ka-kagamine?"

Rin laughed. "I wish."

"O-oh, sorry..."

What in the world of leeks is wrong with you Miku? Sit tall! Shoulders back! Stop stuttering! Be a queen!

"It's okay! I get that a lot. So," she eyed my pile of paper curiously. "What's all that stuff you got there? Work?"

"It's my song I'm singing for the festival." I said proudly, lifting my chin up a little to show my proudness.

Yes, I know proudness isn't a word. Gosh, stop judging my wise use of words. I know you're jealous 'n all but it's not cool. Leave me alone.

"Are you going to sing in that tournament this week?" she said happily.

I nodded.

"That's so cool! Can I join you?"

"You?" I snorted. "No way. I'm going solo on this one unless my friend wakes up."

"Where's your friend?"

"In a coma. But don't worry, he'll wake up sooner or later."

"Awww come on Mi-chan! Don't be like that! I love singing so please let me join you! I already have a few songs in mind! Please? Pleaassseeeee?"

"Nope." I shook my head and pointed at myself. "Solo girl right here. It's one of my wishes to sing solo."

The girl frowned. "You have wishes?"

I don't know if I should be hurt or not at her comment so I'll let it pass. I nodded as I took out my list from my pocket and handed it to her. "It's my goal to finish them."

"Wow, cool. You're a strong person. I wish I was strong as you." she said, handing back the list to me.

If only that was true...

"I have a wish," she grinned. "Do you want to know?"

"Uh..." I squirmed in my seat not sure what to do. For some reason, I'm getting a bad feeling about this...

"My wish is..." the blonde leaned toward me so closely that she could whisper in my ear and only I would hear her, "sleeping with a guy."

WOAH.

Hold on. I _so_ did not expect her to say that. What a strange little girl. How old is she? Fourteen?

Rin leaned back to her chair and grinned lazily. "Of course, I have other wishes too. One is to stay by my moms side forever and the other wish is to sing. But I don't like singing by myself. I like singing with other people. This might be my only chance to make my dream come true while I'm still alive."

"Why are you here then? Go make that dream come true. Sing with your mom."

"My mom has to work a lot to support me so I don't want to bother her anymore. And if you didn't already know," she scooted her chair back to reveal her white hospital gown. "I'm a patient here."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Sort of. I have lung cancer."

Lung cancer...

I guess it's similar to leukemia.

She's like me but with a different disease.

She wants to do her wish...

Kaito knew my wish is to sing so he helped me do it. If he can, why can't I?

I sighed. "If you join me, your not going to ditch me at the last second, are you?"

"Me ditch you? I swear I won't! Pinky promise!" she lifted her right pinkie.

We shook it.

"There. It's a promise." I warned.

Rin nodded pleasantly. "You make me really happy! I'm glad you approved me!"

"Whatever. You should be grateful." I said sarcastically.

"We should start practicing!" Rin clapped. "I'm in room 222. I have the room all by myself so no one will bother us and we can be as loud as we want! Bring your stuff there and we'll start...tomorrow?"

I nodded in agreement. "Okay, tomorrow."

Maybe...maybe working with her might not be so bad after all.

After lunch ended, I waved goodbye to Rin and made sure I took the longest route back possible in case the nurse was still shoving food down Kaito's throat. Turns out she was gone and Kaito and grandma were both sleeping on their beds. I strolled to my usual seat and sat down looking at him. What surprised me was that he looked so peaceful. He looked better than before.

After a long period of silence, I leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "Hey Stupid, guess what?" I paused for a breath. "I'm going to sing live."

As a leaned back on my chair, I swear I saw him smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>*1. ryo - Love Is War (Feat. Hatsune Miku)<strong>


	7. Wish 7

**I've been busy. This is the part where I feel super guilty. I haven't been busy doing educational-related stuff. I've been busy watching Korean dramas. For some reason, I've been infected with Korean drama addiction...**

**Salaryman Cho Han Ji is sooooo addicting! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"We will be friends forever, just you wait and see."<em> - A.A. Milne

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #7<strong>

Rin's room wasn't far away. All I had to do was climb up a set of stairs and walk through a couple of busy hallways before ending up in front of her door. But as I was about to grab onto the door knob, someone on the inside beat me to it and opened the door as if they were expecting me. I took a step back in surprise while scanning a tall thin woman with long blonde hair step out of Rin's room.

"Are you looking for Rin?" she said when she saw me.

I nodded.

"The doctor's checking her up. You'll have to wait."

I nodded again.

The reason why I didn't say anything was because I couldn't. My mouth and eyes wouldn't listen to me so I was standing besides her looking at her like a freaky stalker. I only had one thing in mind: she looks like she just came back from a strip club or something.

I'm not joking.

I seriously mean it. She didn't button her black jacket all the way from top to bottom like a normal person would. Instead, she only buttoned one or two on the top. That made her chest halfway visible. And her skirt! Her gold and white skirt was super short! Shorter than mine!

The girl must've seen me staring at her for a long time because the next thing I know, she smirked and said to me, "Like what you see?"

Excuse me? That blew me away. I would've probably slapped her if I wasn't carrying my music and the piano with me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to see."

The girl glared at me with her ocean blue eyes. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, I concluded she must be Rin's sister. I think I now know who Rin learns her manners from. The blonde stood taller and placed her frail hands on her hip. "You're Miku Hatsune, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Rin told me all about you," she answered, twirling a lock of her golden hair with her finger. "She talks about you all the time."

Huh. Of course she would. "That's great."

"I thought you were someone I could challenge but," she softly blew on her perfect black french manicure and eyed me with a smirk. "I guess not."

What the heck? I narrowed my eyes at her. "What challenge?"

"Rin told me you're kind of cute."

"I am!"

"Not better than me," she grinned slyly.

I huffed. "You know, if Rin's mom was here, I bet she would smack some sense into you."

The girl just looked at me for a good three seconds like I was an alien or something. I raised my eyebrow thinking I got her but shivered when she started to laugh. She laughed! At me!

"What's so funny?" I barked.

The blonde stopped and tried to control herself. When she finally did, she stood straight and tall like a model and pointed to herself saying, "Her mom's right here."

...Shoot...

The door opened at that perfect time to reveal a tall doctor. He had a tired expression on his face but gave me a small smile when he saw me looking at him. He told me I could enter and talk to Rin but told the blonde lady they needed to talk in private. I took one step into Rin's room and saw her sitting on her bed with the same tired look as the doctor.

I gave her one of my warm smile. "Hey."

Rin was right. She had the whole room to herself with no one around to bother her. When she saw me, her face suddenly started glowing and waved at me to come sit next to her.

"Come in! Sit on my bed!" she chirped as I shut the door behind me. When she saw me looking at her with a curious look, she smiled like she just read my mind and said, "I'm not tired. I was up all night thinking about our song for the festival! Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I won't. So, uh, how was your checkup?"

She shrugged. "Not so good."

"Oh? How do you know? Did he tell you?"

Rin shook her head. "He didn't but I know. If it was a good result, he would've told me right away. It must've been really bad if he needed to talk to my mom in private."

"Speaking of mom, was that girl outside really your mom?" I questioned.

Rin started laughing. "She is! She looks really young, doesn't she?"

I muttered a low curse. "I thought she was your sister for a second."

"Nope! She's my mom. She gave birth to me when she was in her teens."

"Darn right she did." Interrupted a female voice. I turned around to see the Rin's mom from earlier closing the door behind her. She turned to look at me with a smile on her face. "This mom worked her butt off to support her little daughter."

"Lily!" Rin whined. "Don't overwork yourself!"

"Lily?" I frowned.

The mom pointed to herself again. "My name. Mom makes me sound too old." Lily held out her hand for me to shake. When I accepted, she grinned and chuckled. "You're a cute little thing." I scowled which made her laugh even harder.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Rin asked.

Her mom didn't miss a beat to answer back like nothing happened. "Nothing."

"Huh." Rin sighed.

It was quiet for a few second until Lily brightened up and changed the topic. "I heard you're going to sing at a talent show with my daughter?" she asked me.

"Yes." I lifted my miniature piano and the sheet of music to give her a better view in case she didn't already see. "We need to create a new piece."

"I'm gonna sing live!" Rin stated proudly.

Lily nodded and grabbed her purse from a chair next to Rin's bed. She kissed Rin's cheek once on each side before explaining to us that she needed to go to work or else her boss would get angry. "Good luck!" she cheered and left the room.

"Well, don't just stand there!" the young blonde motioned me over. "Sit on a chair! We have lots of work to do!"

I obeyed like a dog. Dang, she could grow up to be a military leader or something. The next thing I know, Rin started blabbing on and on about the song we should sing at the show. She told me about her opinions, her style, some songs she likes to sing, her favorite genre, and more about it.

"I think we should sing a pop song. Maybe add some classic here and there if you want but I don't really like 'em. I like rock."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Oh! We should sing a genre Len mainly sings. But that's a problem because he sings like, every genre!"

I nodded.

"Of course, it should be a love song. Did you know that seventy-five percent of the songs created are love songs? The other twenty-five percent is about something else!"

"I see."

The blonde girl must've sensed my awkwardness because all of the sudden, she stopped being energetic and forced a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, my disease isn't contagious or anything. You won't get infected." she reassured.

I was shocked. "N-no! It's not like that!" I made a small 'x' with my fingers and grinned weakly. "I'm like you. I have leukemia."

Rin nodded and didn't say anything about it. For once, I'm glad she stopped talking.

"Is that your music from yesterday?" she said, pointing to the music I brought.

I nodded. "I already made a piece but decided not to sing it. But I kept it in case I needed ideas." I handed her the sheet of music I worked hard on. She grabbed it and read the lyrics, occasionally humming the rhythm from time to time. When she finished the song, Rin glowed with happiness and grinned at me.

"I like it! Why are you dumping it? I don't think there's a problem with this song."

I shrugged. "There's a old lady sharing the same room with my friend. She heard me singing and thought the lyrics are too...uh...moody. She said I should sing happy techno songs."

Rin nodded. "I think she's right. We can't let our audience become depressed or discouraged. Thankfully, there's a melody we could use and it's not really a sad song. It actually fits into the pop genre. Give me your piano. I'll play a little tune I have in mind." I gave her the small instrument like she requested. Rin worked that piano like magic. It sounded so elegant yet strong at the same time. Rin wasn't a punk wannabe - she was a musical prodigy. When she finished, she looked at me sheepishly and told me there needs to be more notes and that we needed to create lyrics for the song.

"It's perfect." I let out the small breath I was holding in the entire time. "It's a perfect start."

"Let's start with the lyrics. I think it'll help us create the notes as we go on."

"Do you have a name for this song?" I asked.

Rin nodded. "'Reverse Rainbow'."

I didn't ask her how she got that name. I think I already know why.

* * *

><p><strong>MY TOP 10 WISHY :] - Updated.<strong>

**WISH #1: Visit amusement park. - Got it.**

**WISH #2: Win a prize. - Did it.**

**WISH #3: Do something to feel special. - Done.**

**WISH #4: Try something different everyday. - Sort of did it...?**

**WISH #5: Visit teddy bear museum.**

**WISH #6: Play poker. - Huh. Complete ripoff.**

**WISH #7: Kiss the beautifulest person in the world.**

**WISH #8: Sing in front of a huge crowd. - Did it and doing it again... IN FRONT OF LEN KAGAMINE! KYAAA~! :D**

**WISH #9: Try on a wedding dress.**

**WISH #10: Find her.**

Six completed, four more to go. Nice.

Folding the paper in half, I let out a small sigh. I glanced at the almost-dead body next to me while putting the folded paper back into my pocket. "I'm almost done with my list." I whispered sadly.

Kaito didn't respond.

Grandma didn't respond.

They were both sleeping.

I never thought I would ever say this but I really miss his temper and the glare he always had on when I'm next to him. He doesn't look like the Kaito I knew days ago. I mean, yeah. The almost-dead body besides me looks like him but he's not actually Kaito. Get it?

I feel like I lost something. I've never felt so sad like this after my parents died...

Now I don't have anyone to talk to. Well, I take that back. I know I can talk to an imaginary friend or something but that would make me look like a complete loser. Miku Hatsune is NOT taking that risk to lower her popularity.

I sighed again looking at Kaito. "Stupid," I shook his bandaged arm lightly, "wake up. You can't sleep like this forever."

Kaito didn't move or wince. I don't know why but he made me mad. I wanted him to respond back.

"We need to move on! We need to do our last wishes!" I shook his arm a little harder. "I'm gonna leave you if you don't wake up!"

I huffed and leaned back on my chair. I kicked his bed a couple of times but he still didn't move.

"Don't you care? I'm going to leave you if I have to. I don't have much time left."

Kaito isn't going to wake up soon. We're both not going to live long. I need to finish my wishes. I'm right. I can go on without him. I can finish my last four wishes without his help! I can- no! Get yourself together Miku! I can't leave him by himself! I don't want to go alone. I don't like...being...alone. I don't want to go without him...

I groaned. "Idiot. Stupid Miku. I'm not doing anything because of a guy. A GUY. How pathetic."

A nurse knocked on the door three times and came inside. When I saw what was behind her, I gathered my stuff and started heading out of the room. There's no way I'm gonna stay and watch food being shoved down someones throat. No one can make me watch it.

* * *

><p>Rin and I worked on our piece everyday. We switched the melody from here to there and even asked Lily what she thought whenever she was around. Lily turned out to be really helpful by helping us figure out which notes to put in each measure so the measure would be complete. Rin played the piano, I thought of the lyrics, and Lily sang the song. Lily's voice was so cool and angelic. It was so good that Rin even tried forcing Lily to sing with us in the show but Lily always declined saying she was tired enough by working to support both her and Rin. I never even once dared to ask where Rin's dad was. I thought it would bring an unhappy ending to their joy.<p>

Eventually, the deadline came and our time was up. But we were ready so it was alright. The beginning was rough but we somehow made it through. Rin and I ended up recording our piece on Lily's phone and went to the nearest public library with an empty CD Lily gave us and her phone to burn the piece onto the CD. Rin and I were going to dance while we sang so neither of us had any time to play the piano. The CD was going to help us a lot.

I guess Lily felt bad not being able to sing with us or not watch us perform because on the day of the concert, before she went to work, she presented us each a pair of matching clothes she sewed by herself. It wasn't one of those designer/popular clothes only money could buy. Instead, it was two uniforms that looked like high school students would wear to school. Surprisingly, all of the clothes fit.

Mine was mostly black but it also had some gray and teal. It was a small gray sleeveless shirt with a teal necktie. A pair of black detached sleeves to cover parts of my arm and pair of long black thigh boots and thigh highs. She also made me a pleated black and teal skirt! Lily admitted the two squared red hair ties were bought from a store but I didn't care. It didn't matter if she bought them or made them. What she did to help us with our music was big enough. I took my list of wishes and my butterfly magnet Kaito won for me and put it in the small pocket in my skirt. **(*1)**

Rin's was almost similar to mine with the sleeveless shirt and the detached sleeves but she didn't wear a skirt and her colors were different. Her's was more of a sailor type and the main colors were white, black, yellow and orange. The shirt was white and instead of a tie, she had a orange ribbon attached to the collar to go along with her huge white bow on top of her head. Rin didn't wear a skirt. Instead, she wore black shorts with a triangle patterned orange and yellow belt. She wore black and orange detached sleeves and knee boots. **(*2)**

I told Lily and Rin that I needed to check on my "friend" on last time before I could go. They nodded and Lily told me to meet them in front of the hospital where she and Rin would be waiting in her car. To be honest, I didn't know what made me need to see him before I went. Its not like he's going to be awake when I open the door. In fact, I was right. When I opened the door, he wasn't awake. He was still on his bed. I stayed by the door and silently counted to ten before I decided to leave. But when I reached nine, I heard something.

"M..."

It wasn't my imagination.

"M...i..."

"I'm here." I whispered, slowly walking toward his bed. My heart was thumping faster each step I took.

"M...ik..." he panted

"I'm here." I whispered again, looking closely at his skinny face.

"Me...i...ko..."

Kaito wasn't dreaming about me in his sleep. He was thinking of someone else. A girl. A girl named...

...Meiko.

He didn't say my name.

"Meiko?" I muttered.

"Mei...ko..." he said again. A small smile formed and he didn't say anything else. He just went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lily dropped us off to a old concert stadium we were supposed to perform. We would've walked since it was a couple of blocks away from the hospital but she insisted that she on driving us. On our way there, she kept reminding us what we should remember to do and say. When we finally got to the parking lot, she still didn't stop talking.<p>

"Rin!" she shouted.

Rin groaned and turned to face her mother. "Don't worry. I'll remember to get Len's autograph for you."

Lily shook her head. "It's not that. Come here for a sec." The younger Kagamine did what she was told and when she was a few steps away from her mother, Lily took out exactly four white hair pins and put two on each side to hold up her bangs. "There. Now everything's perfect."

"Mom!" Rin frowned. "We're going to be late!"

I thought that was kind of rude but Lily didn't look offended at all. She just laughed and kissed her daughters small forehead. "You better win." Then she turned to look at me and motioned me over too. I thought she was going to tell me something but she didn't. Instead, what she did surprised me the most. She bent slightly so we were at the same height and kissed my forehead too.

Most of you might be thinking what Lily did just now was kind of awkward. Kissing your daughters' friends forehead. But I didn't think it was awkward at all. In fact, I liked it. I almost fooled myself thinking Lily was my real mom.

"Mom!" Rin shouted, looking extremely embarrassed. "Stop it!"

Lily laughed and let me go. "You better win, alright?"

I nodded as Rin grabbed my hand to go sign up. I regretted leaving Lily without saying goodbye. I couldn't even wave at her. Lily is a nice mom; just like my mom once was.

The concert was near a deserted area so there were many room for people to come visit and check out. The judges didn't come yet but there were bodyguards and policemen everywhere making sure no one would get hurt and all the area was secure.

The first thing we did was check in at the sign up table. A young woman gave us a clipboard and a pen to fill out. When we finished and Rin gave her the CD, she handed us a tag with our number on it. Just because we came early doesn't mean we get to sing first. We came here pretty early but guess what? I'm number 56 Rin's number 57. I was slightly disappointed at first but about an half an hour later, I was satisfied with my number. I wonder how long this audition is going to take...

After we got settled somewhere in the waiting room, the first thing we did was take deep breathes to calm ourselves down. But it's pretty hard to do if there's a ton of people in the same room with you. I was replaying my lyrics in my head until Rin grabbed my sleeve to get my attention.

"What?" I said, kind of annoyed being interrupted.

Rin glanced around the room with her sparkling blue eyes and frowned. "Do you think we need make up?"

I shrugged. "Why?"

"Because..." she pointed to a group of girls putting on mascara and lip gloss.

Make up...do we really need them? I grabbed her small shoulders and held them firmly. "Listen carefully," I said in my most serious tone. "We don't need make up. People without make up are pretty too. We already have beautiful skin and we don't need more or less." So much for saying that. I didn't tell her I forgot to put on lotion this morning after I washed my face in the bathroom. Yikes. I know.

Rin nodded. "You're right."

"Don't worry. Just be a queen."

"Miku-chan?" a light voice called from somewhere near us.

I scanned around the room until I saw a girl with long wavy blonde hair skipping toward me. When I saw her cat ears on top of her head, I immediately remembered her. "SeeU?"

"Yup! I'm so happy you remember me~!" SeeU came and hugged me so tightly that I thought I was going to die if she kept this up. When she finally released me, I looked at her from top to bottom. She was wearing the same clothes as last time we met. She reminded me of a tiger when I saw the orange and black colors in her cute outfit. Plus, the cat ears helped too.

"What are you doing here?" OMG...this must be the stupidest question I've ever asked in my life. Everyone knows why she came here. She came here to audition. Duh.

"Silly Miku! I'm here to sing!" SeeU grinned and showed me her tag number. She was number 118. This day is going to go by really slow. The cat lover grinned as she checked her wrinkle-free clothes. When she finished, she scanned around the room as if she were looking for someone else. "Miku-chan, where's Kaito-kun?"

"He's..." I looked down at the ground. I didn't really feel like talking about him right this second. "He's—"

"He didn't want to come." Rin blurted. SeeU and I looked at her in surprise but Rin just shrugged. She grabbed my sleeve again to pull me away. "Sorry, Miku and I need to go practice. See you later."

"Oh, okay! Bye Miku~!" SeeU waved good bye while Rin tugged me away. This time, I managed to wave back and smile at the same time.

"Who is she?" Rin demanded when we finally got away. "A friend?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. I met her once at a carnival."

With no one to bother us anymore, we silently sang our song and practiced our dance routine. We were practicing so hard that we forgot about the time until someone on the stage took the microphone and counted to three. Since everyone who was auditioning was in the waiting room, we couldn't see who was up on stage so we had to look at a large flat screen TV hung up on the wall. Everyone crowded around to look at a teen holding the microphone. I heard a lot girls scream in the crowd and in the waiting room. When I took a small glance at the TV, I saw it was Len up on stage smiling brightly like the sun. No, I take that back. Len_ is the sun who shines above his fans. He only had on a simple black skinny jeans and a blue silk shirt but it looked great on him. I noticed he had a guitar in one hand and an open microphone standing next to him. He grinned to his fans and played a few notes until he started to sing in his light yet serious voice. I thought I was going to melt._

_Kanashii koto ga aru to._** (*3)**

_Hiraku kawa no hyoushi_

I just remembered why Len Kagamine is my idol.

_Sotsugyou shashin no ano hito wa, _

_Yasashii me wo shiteru._

When he finished the song, he didn't give time for his fans to applaud for his hark work. Instead, a guitar melody blasted from the speakers followed by a set of drums. I immediately knew what song this was.

_Sachuu wo tadayoi ginga no hate made tadori tsuitesa._ **(*4)**

_Yumemiru hitobito, tomi to meisei wo sagashi motomeru._

_Sabitsuita fune wa akui wo haratte ugoki hajimeta._

_Nanimo shiranai hitobito hayagate, kagi wo mitsuketeshimau. _

I wanted to sing along so badly but I thought I was going to ruin the song if I did. When Len sang the last chorus of the song, everyone clapped like crazy. It took a while for everyone to quiet down so he could begin talking.

"Hello everyone." he flashed his fans one of his famous smiles. His teeth are so white! "First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. I don't know how many will pass but I'm just glad to see many people were brave enough to come and sing in front of us." He took a couple of breathes to keep his heartbeat steady.

Two men dressed in all black stood up from their seats in the very front of the many rows of chairs. I guess they're the vocal trainers that were mentioned from the poster. They bowed to the audience when the assembly clapped politely. Everything they wore was black except for the white Crypton logo on the front and back of their black t-shirt. I wondered how they were going to survive sitting here for hours listening to hundreds of people with thousands of people in the same room as them.

"And now," Len grinned, "let me introduce you two our MC's for today! Mizki and Yuuma!"

On cue, a tall pink-haired man and a long black-haired girl came out on stage each holding onto a microphone. The crowd cheered for them as much as they did for Len. Yuuma and Mizki are Crypton's rookie idols. They debuted not long ago but they were already famous. Mizki is known for her sweet voice while Yuuma is known for his masculine voice. Yuuma...you gotta admit, Yuuma is really hot. But not hotter than my Lenny~

"And so, let the show begin!" Len roared on the microphone. Everyone cheered along with him.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie or anything but I think Rin and I have a pretty high chance of getting into showbiz. If the judges stopped the music when the contestant was singing, that meant they weren't satisfied and that meant Rin and I have a higher chance of winning.<p>

Of course, that doesn't mean the 55 people ahead of me suck. Contestant number 34, Iroha Nekomura, a hardcore Hello Kitty lover, blew everything away. When Mizki asked what song she was going to perform, Iroha smiled and said proudly,

"I'm going to sing your hit song "Cyber Thunder Cider"!"

I thought she was kidding when she said that. Cyber Thunder Cider? I know it's one of Mizki's hit songs but the lyrics and melody are super fast. She's going to fail.

_Saiba sanda saida saiba sanda saida _**(*5)**

_saiba sanda saida saiba sanda saida_

But boy, I was wrong...

_Sou da kitto sou da_

_soko ni ikeba osoraku sonzai_

_ochiro ima da ochiro_

Len and the other judges didn't stop her halfway through. Instead, they sat on their chairs smiling and nodded while listening to her deep voice.

_Mitasare nagara kawaite iku_

_iyasare nagara kizutsuite iku_

When she finished the song, everyone was so quiet that you could hear a coin drop on the ground. Len took the microphone and smiled his million dollar smile and said,

"Iroha Nekomura."

"Yes?" the tiny girl replied.

"Congratulations. You pass."

And _BAM_ the crowd goes wild. Except for the people number 35 and over.

Iroha was so happy that she couldn't help but hug Yuma who was standing next to her. I bet a lot of people felt really jealous of her right this second. She passed _and_ she got to hug Yuuma. Lucky girl...

"Miku..." Rin tugged on my sleeve. She looked really worried.

"Don't worry," I replied, acting like nothing happened. "It's just one person. We still have a chance."

Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to have a chance at all. I mean, yeah we did after the next twenty people went. But it all fell apart when contestant number 55 went up the stage.

A little girl wearing a mini red dress and her brown hair tied up into two little pigtails walked through the stage to where Mizki and Yuuma were standing. She was so adorable that the whole crowd awed and whispered to one another how cute she was.

Mizki bent down and patted the little girls head. "Yuki Kaai? You're a real cutie."

"T-thank y-you!" the girl bowed in a cute way.

"What are you going to do for us today?"

"I'm g-going to sing."

Mizki looked over at Yuuma and said, "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, she is." he replied.

"How old are you Yuki-chan?"

"Nine," the girl answered.

Well, I guess if she signed up as a child model, she could've passed easily.

Len reached for the microphone and said, "It says on your profile that you're not singing a cover?"

Yuki nodded and gripped her mic tightly around her small hands. "My vocal teacher helped me create it. When she saw the poster about this audition, she composed this song "a Wonder of Asiya" **(*6)** and said I should sing it."

"Well, Yuki-chan, can we hear it?" Len asked.

Yuki nodded and the music started. It started off by a string of harps playing. Everyone became dazed after hearing the elegant sound coming out of a big instrument. When the girl as tall as ten big apples sang the first lyric, the whole audience exploded. Rin glanced up at me with a worried look. I know what she's thinking because I'm thinking the same as her: we're in big trouble.

I think you all know what the results were.

She passed.

But that wasn't all.

Our trouble seemed to get from bad to worse. After Yuki finished, Rin and I were supposed to go perform but guess what? We didn't. Instead, Yuuma and Mizki took the stage for a little break and sang their newest hit song "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" **(*7) **while we stood backstage with our faces blanched. Yuki's performance was great. Mizki and Yuuma's performance jumped up to perfection. If Rin and I failed our chance, the "perfection" will drop down to a big fat "poor."

Three minutes later, it was our turn to shine. Thanks a lot Yuki, Mizki and Yuuma. Thanks for making us look bad.

"Contestant number 56 and 57 are Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine!" Mizki shouted on her mic after drinking a bottle of water. The crowd whispered to one another after hearing Rin's last name. The news reporters for magazines were clicking rapidly on their cameras to take a picture of Rin. I even saw Len raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Great. Just...great. Now everyone expects us to be even better than we already are.

"Miku," Rin grabbed my hand one last time before we entered the stage. When I turned to face her, she grinned and whispered, "thank you."

When we went up, thousands of lights flashed down on us. Yuuma appeared by my side and asked, "What song do you have for us today?"

"We composed it ourselves." I answered, lifting my chin a little to act proud of myself.

"We can't wait to listen to it." Mizki giggled. She faced Rin and asked, "What is it called?"

"Reverse Rainbow." we responded in sync.

Len waved his hands in the air. "Hold on a second." he said. "Rin, your last name is...Kagamine?"

Rin nodded. "Yes."

He held her profile up in the light in case he was reading it wrong or something. "Same kanji." he muttered. "And same...birthday? That's really surprising."

"Len, you never told me you had a sister." Mizki blurted.

"He's not my brother." Rin answered, looking slightly annoyed. "We look similar but we're not."

"I have an older sister," said Len. "But her name isn't Rin. It's Lenka."

Rin grinned. "And I'm an only child."

"Well then, are you ready to start?" Yuuma asked in his usual bored voice. When we nodded and took our steps, the music started playing and we do it. We shined on stage.

_Sakasama da yo reinboo _**(*8)**

_Kimi wo noseta mama_

_Wagamama da yo merodi_

_Tanoshii kanashii_

We were on a roll. We're not going to stop here after all the hard work we went through.

_Amaoto wo kantan ni ame dama ni kaeru kimi naraba_

_Kono ao mo zembu kiiro ni kaerare sou nano ni_

This is our last chance to shine. My last chance to show people what I can do.

_Watashi ga hosh ii no wa_

_Kasa janakute hora mada wakaranaino?_

Everything seemed to be perfect. I mean, everything was going all according to plan until I spotted someone I knew in the crowd. You know the parts in dramas and movies where the main character is all happy until she or he meets someone they don't get along? Well, that same thing is happening to me but it's ten times worse. No, I take that back. It's a hundred times worse. I saw the last person I wanted to see right now. She had her usual wavy green hair and small green eyes.

Gumi Megpoid.

My soon-to-be ex-best friend in the whole wide darn world.

I could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her expression. Boy, she was pissed.

And by pissed, I mean _really pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>*1 – Miku's original boxart designed by KEI<strong>

***2 – Rin's original boxart designed by KEI**

***3 – 荒井由美 - Graduation Photo (Feat. Kagamine Len Append)**

***4 - Machigerita-P - Borderlands! (Feat. Kagamine Len)**

***5 - EZFG - Cyber Thunder Cider (Feat. VY1)**

***6 - yuni-P - a Wonder of Aisya (Feat. Kaai Yuki)**

***7 - EZFG - Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain (Feat. VY1 & VY2)**

***8 – sunzriver – Reverse Rainbow (Feat. Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin)**


	8. Wish 8

**Hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"One of the sweetest things in life: a letter from a friend."<em> – Andy Rooney

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #8<strong>

**(⊃⌒*⌒⊂) Miku Hatsune's list of the top 10 moments when Gumi was really mad (⊃⌒*⌒⊂)**

**10. One time, a bird pooped on her shoulder when we were eating ice cream in the public park.**

**9. Nine years ago on Halloween, her hair was dyed pink for a whole two months before turning back to normal.**

**8. I was the one who accidently turned her hair pink thinking it was black hair dye.**

**7. She received an F on her chemistry test while everyone else received a high grade.**

**6. I told her I was moving somewhere far away. (Well, technically, it was my parents fault. But she was mad so it fits on this list.)**

**5. Her parents wouldn't let her stay home by herself until she entered high school because of "safety" reasons.**

**4. When she came up of an idea to spend almost all of our fundraised money to the robotics club in school, the class rejected her idea and voted to go on a field trip to Six Flags.**

**3. When she finally got the courage to ask her crush, Dell Honne, to go out with her, he rejected her in two seconds flat. (Ouch.)**

**2. Dell ended up hooking up with Neru Akita - a girl who texts on her phone 24/7.**

And last but not least, memory number one.

**1. Her soon to be ex-best friend was singing with a "replacement friend" on live in front of Len Kagamine and CFM scouts after not replying to her texts for weeks.**

So...okay, first of all, aren't you proud of me for racking up my past memories to share these events with you? It's super hard to remember memories that happened, like, almost ten years ago. Gumi and I fought a lot in our childhood but we always managed to stand up for each other and stay friends for life. But I think that's going to stop starting now.

Well, if you didn't already know, Gumi's mad at me. She's hecka mad. I can tell by the way how her face turned red. It wasn't red from embarrassment. It was red because she was angry. Angry at _moi_.

It sucks but I don't blame her. After all, what kind of friend leaves unnoticed for weeks without telling her BFF?

I stood there on the stage frozen like my feet were frozen to the wooden floor. The floor wasn't even cold. It was hot and kind of wet from having like, fifty other people stand on it and dance before I got a chance. I stood still like a snowman with my eyes focused on Gumi while she did the same to me. The judges didn't even stop the music after seeing me stop dancing. I guess they thought I was preparing for a surprise or something. But besides me, I heard Rin stop singing when she noticed I didn't sing my part when I had to. She notably came next to me while the music was still on.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she whispered it so only I would hear.

When Rin placed her hand on my shoulder, that's when Gumi had enough and turned to go away without looking back. The next thing I knew, I didn't care about the audition or Len or everything else and jumped off of the stage to go chase after her.

"Miku!" I heard Rin yell my name as I ran. The crowd immediately jolted and moved away so I didn't run into them. It was like I was a magnet for bad luck or something. But I guess I DO have bad luck seeing that I have a stupid disease in my body and my best friend- oh, wait, let me correct that- my EX-best friend was running away from me. I wanted to turn around and say sorry to Rin for leaving her but changed my mind when I heard a sudden voice on the mic say something before I could.

"Gumi!" I shouted her name when I spotted her outside. "Wait a second! Let me explain—"

"Don't talk to me!" the green haired fired back, not even bothering to slow down her active pace.

"You're fast." I gasped. It's hard trying to chase after someone who used to be on the school track team at her school while I chose to join the cooking club. I always thought cooking club was better than track because it was easier and you get to eat whatever you made after you cooked it. I guess joining the track team has a positive side when it came to a time like this. But I wasn't going to back down now. I'm going to use my cooking skills to...uhhh...measure the amount of space between us. "Gumi, listen to me! I can explain everything if you just—"

"Stop talking to me!"

"I can explain! It all happened so fast—"

"I don't even know you anymore!" she shouted.

I stopped and clenched my hands until they turned white. I didn't get it. She made me so mad! _She_ doesn't _know_ me? Damn right she doesn't! My whole body quivered when I shouted to her, "It's the other way around! _You_ don't know _me!_"

That made her stop on her track. I saw Gumi slowly turn around with her hands clenched into a tight fist like mine. She was biting her bottom lip with her teeth because she wasn't sure what to do. I know this because she always does that whenever we take a test and she's not sure which answer is the correct one.

I let out a small breath I've been secretly holding in and called her name. She flinched a little when she heard me. I knew she didn't want to hear me say her name after what I've done to her but what else could I do to communicate with her? Use sign language?

"Let's talk." I breathed out.

Gumi shook her head. "We don't need to. It's over between us."

"No, its not."

"It's officially over. I don't have anything to say to you."

"_I_ do."

"Well," she gave me one of her snottiest look. "I don't."

I took a small step close to her and to my surprise, she didn't move. But when I took another step forward, she took one gigantic step back.

"Gumi," I frowned. "This is really childish."

She didn't say anything back. I understand why she's mad at me but isn't the silent treatment kind of harsh? What is this? World War 3?

"Let me explain everything." I said in a soft voice. "I can tell you everything from where we left off."

"Am I going to like what you're going to tell me?" she questioned.

I squirmed from where I stood. "No?"

Big mistake.

I sprinted to her before she could start running away from me again and grabbed onto her arm like my life depended on it. "Come on! You have to listen to what I have to say first!"

Gumi's arm stiffened when my hands made contact with her arm. She even tried to shake me off but it was no use. I was desperate to tell her everything.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. "I'm not your friend anymore! Don't even talk to me like you know me!"

"But—"

"Our friendship," she said in a strong voice. "Our eleven years of friendship is over starting today. I'm done. I'm done with you."

"It's not over!" I shouted loudly even though she's like, an inch away from me. "At least, not yet. I haven't told you my side of the story yet!"

It took a while for her to loosen and after looking at my puppy eyes, she sighed as I slowly let go of her and she gave me one of her daring "look" that meant she'll listen but she's not going to enjoy it.

"There's an ice cream shop nearby." She said, starting to walk ahead. "Talk there."

I obeyed and followed her like a dog.

* * *

><p>An employee came to our table wearing a mini white dress along with a pair of white low boots to go along with it. Her black leggings outlined her perfect claves making her legs look absolutely perfect. She carried Gumi's bowl of ice cream on one hand which was the hand where she put on a single black glove. <strong>(*1)<strong> I guess it was to keep her hands warm from the freezing dairy. I managed to catch a glimpse of her nametag pasted on her dress that read "Hi! My name is Sweet Ann" as she smiled to us when she gave Gumi her order and left our table to serve the others.

"Five minutes." Gumi said as she grabbed her spoon and stuck it into the soft dairy. "Start talking."

I let out a deep breath and started blabbing about everything that happened from the day Piko broke up with me up to where we were now. I told her everything. I told her everything except my leukemia problem. I told her how I didn't respond to her text after getting hit by the taxi. I told her all about Haku, Kaito, Lui and Ring. She felt pity for me when I told her where the money came from and how I lost it. She laughed at all the moments when Kaito and I hung out at the mall, the carnival, and even at the time I stupidly tried to play poker. She gasped when I told her about the angry mob and how Kaito got hospitalized because of me. She even wowed when I told her I had to sing in front of a crowd. I guess I've been talking for more than an hour because by the time I finished, not only did Gumi finish her ice cream, but she also ate a whole bowl of vanilla sundae. Let me fill you in on something: Gumi's probably the slowest eater in the whole world. She could win an award or something for being the slowest eater on planet Earth. I probably kept talking for a straight three hours until I finally finished.

"So, in short, you were busy." Gumi concluded right after I gulped down a cup of water from exhaustion.

I nodded, slowly breathing in and out. "Yeah."

"You didn't have a short ten seconds to call or text me about your adventure with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted and slammed my hands loudly against the table. A few heads turned to look at our little drama before shrugging and turned back to their everyday lives. I ducked my head a little bit and whispered, "I didn't have time to call because I didn't have my phone. I didn't care about it after I ended up at the hospital. I was just...I don't know. My mind was filled with lots of stuff."

"You could've at least visited me or something." She said in a small voice, looking hurt. "I was worried about you."

I froze. The story about my life was only the beginning. I still haven't told her the biggest news. Should I just keep it a secret from her? I could, but if she finds out, she's going to rant again.

"You worried me a lot." Gumi let out a small laugh and ruffled her messy green hair. "I went to your apartment twice every day to see how you were but no one answered. But I'm glad you're alright now."

It killed me.

It killed me how she was laughing while I was dying on the inside.

"Gumi…"

"I was sort of disappointed." She said, smiling. "But now I'm alright. I'm glad you told me everything."

"Gumi…I…"

"Huh?" she looked at me, still smiling her innocent smile.

"There's one more." I croaked.

"What is it?"

Should I tell her?

Should I lie?

Gumi held up her pinkie looking deadly serious. "If I made you mad by laughing at your story before, I'm sorry. I promise I won't laugh."

Normally, I would laugh if she said that. But right now, it's different. Everything's different from before. It all changed…

"Put your hand on the table." I ordered, trying not to squeak. Gumi was confused but did what I asked her to do. And when she did, I turned her hand so that her palm was facing the ceiling and used my finger to create small strokes. She tried not to laugh as I kept writing on her palm. One by one, she read aloud every letter.

"L-… E-U-…"

It hurt.

"K-…E-…"

It hurt so much.

"M-…"

I want to lie.

"I-…"

But it's too late.

"A..."

I already finished.

I stopped and pulled my hands back under the table where it rested on my legs.

"Is there more?" she asked, still smiling.

I didn't reply.

The smile on her face was still plastered on her face thinking I was going to say more. But after seconds of not hearing me answer back, the smile slowly started to fade away. I knew she was slowly trying to match the letters together in her mind. The more she matched, the more the smile disappeared. I felt guilty. The more guilt I felt, the more time I spent with my head down looking at my hands folded on my legs. The more I felt doing that, the more hate I felt toward myself.

I'm a healthy girl. How could I get infected?

"You're lying, aren't you?" Gumi whispered when she finally figured out what I wrote.

I shook my head so little that it was almost impossible to know if I was even moving my head or not. But Gumi knew better. She knew I was shaking my head. She knew I wasn't lying.

I wish I was lying.

I know lying is bad but I want to lie right now.

I want to laugh and point at her saying she fell into my trap.

I want to smile and tell her I'm perfectly healthy and normal.

But I can't.

I didn't have the guts to say it.

"I'm sorry." I cried softly, my eyes getting watery.

I saw Gumi's eyes wet and a tear fall from her right eye. She stood up and I did the same.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and slowly hugged me. I like the warmth of her jacket as it brushed against my wet cheeks. I like how it feels when her arms reached to my back and squeezed me tightly. I like how she knew my pain as she coughed after changing her breathing pattern. I was proud being her friend. When we let go, I could feel her forcing a smile on her face as she held out a hand. I did the same and while ignoring the pain from a ring on one of her fingers. We shook our hands tightly.

"Friends?" I asked.

"No, no, no." She grinned when she saw me frowning at her. "We're _best_ _friends_."

We were back together just like that.

It...it made me happy. It felt great regaining a lost friend.

* * *

><p>"Gumi, you're home! I was worried if you ate or not so I made some- Oh! Miku? Is that you? Come here and give me a hug!"<p>

I laughed lightly as I took off my boots and practically ran to hug Mrs. Megpoid.

"Its been forever." I said, slowly letting her go from my grasp.

She nodded as she swatted back a few strings of her thick green hair. Then smiling, she said, "actually, its been a few months. Why look at you! You look more mature and lovelier every time I see you!"

I heard Gumi close the door behind her and take off her shoes the exact time Mr. Megpoid and Gumi's older brother, Gumo, come down from upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Welcome to our home." Mr. Megpoid grinned once he saw me.

"Don't be silly!" Mrs. Megpoid playfully slapped her spouses' arm. "Our house is always Miku's house! She's basically a part of our family!"

I love Gumi's family. I love how Mrs. Megpoid is so nice to me every time I see her and how she cares about me as though I'm her second daughter. Her cooking is delicious and I love how she acts like a little girl sometimes. Mr. Megpoid is a nice father. He works diligently wherever he works and supports the family all he can while Mrs. Megpoid stays home to watch the kids. As for Gumo, well…I like how smart he is. Don't you ever want a brother or a sister who's like, super smart and the smartest kid in their class?

Gumo was quietly standing behind Mr. Megpoid until he moved aside to see me for himself. When he saw me, he didn't wave or say hi like a normal person would. Instead, he saw my black leggings and starting saying all professional-like, "Leggings make your muscles lazy. They support your thigh muscles and do the job the muscles are actually supposed to be doing. On the inside, your muscles relax and switch off. It's true they hide the bits of your bodies females don't like but it makes you ignore them and people tend to get less motivated to exercise those parts."

Hurrah for having a smart brother.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were coming so I didn't cook much." Mrs. Megpoid looked sadly at me. "Next time, I'll be sure to make your favorites."<p>

"No, it's all right." I laughed as I joined Gumi at the dining table. "I feel bad for coming last second. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Miku!" Mrs. Megpoid frowned. "Don't talk so formally! You're a member of our family, remember?"

I laughed again as everyone sat down around the table filled with food. I saw Gumi giving me a nervous look and I forced a smile signaling her not to worry.

"Did you know food can't be tasted until your saliva makes contact with it?" Gumo asked.

"No son," Mr. Megpoid reached to grab a slice of tofu with his chopsticks. "I did not know that."

"So, Miku," Mrs. Megpoid placed a piece of seaweed on top of my rice bowl. "How's life coming around?"

I felt Gumi stiffen as I shrugged and replied calmly. "Normal."

"That's good!" Mrs. Megpoid clapped in delight and then reached for a bowl of croissant to eat for herself.. "I remember you and Gumi always used to ask me to bake something for you when you were little."

"Croissant was first invented in Austria." Gumo pointed out. "It wasn't made of puff pastry until the twentieth century. The crescent-shape possibly existed since the classical times and—"

"Gee, son, that's great to know."

"Gumo!" Mrs. Megpoid pointed to a plate of scrambled eggs. "If you're not going to eat, eat some eggs."

Gumi smirked as reached for the eggs. "The shell of an egg is twelve percent of its weight."

I'm starting to think it's better living a life without a smart brother. Why does he even know these stuff?

We finished eating and I decided to spend the night at Gumi's house. I told them the same story I told Gumi but left the leukemia part out. I'm going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Megpoid about my leukemia story someday but not today. I just wanted the rest of the day to be a happy day and reunite with everyone. I didn't want to crash the mood.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I changed into one of Gumi's clothes since Mrs. Megpoid told me she was going to wash everyone's clothes tonight so I should just hand her my clothes to wash along with the rest of the family. Gumi and I were in Gumi's room looking through old photo books on her bed. We pointed and laughed at all the pictures we saw. It felt great remembering the old times.<p>

"Hey, remember Bruno-sensei?" she giggled.

"The foreign teacher?" I grinned. "Of course I do!"

"Remember when Yukari asked Bruno-sensei to do a moonwalk in the middle of class? That was so random! Sensei actually did it but it ended up looking like a butt sticking moonwalk!"

I laughed remembering the memory. "That was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing whenever I remembered it! His butt sticked out the whole time!"

Gumi sighed happily looking at the old pictures. "Good times, good times."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Miku?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when you told me that you wanted to become an author?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

She laughed. "That was funny."

Let me tell you a little more of my childhood. When I was little, I wanted to be an author as my dream job. I was so determined that I tried to think of some ideas to write. I couldn't think of any so I tried reading a couple children books to help me get started. Somehow, I ended up writing one and showed it to Tonio. I guess he liked it so much that he took it to a publishing company to try to get it published but they ended up rejecting it because they said I plagiarizing a certain children's book that was already published. But Tonio didn't believe them since he didn't read children books. He held a grudge against that company since then. By then, I couldn't get the guts to tell him the truth that I really did copy the idea from a book already made. All I did was change the character and the story setting. Huh. I guess all the good ideas were taken before I was born.

Gumi couldn't stop laughing which got me annoyed. I grabbed a pillow nearby and playfully hit her with it while pouting.

"Sorry," she gasped for breath as she wiped away a tear. "I couldn't help it. It's just too funny not to laugh."

"Shut up!" I frowned, feeling embarrassed.

"And then you felt so guilty that you cried and went to..." Gumi stopped. I stopped whatever I was doing and stared at her emerald green eyes. She quickly pulled herself together and finished by saying, "...her house."

"Her house." I repeated, my breath slowly reducing its pace.

_Her_.

Gumi squirmed on her bed looking nervous. "Have you...you know, heard from her since then?"

"No."

"Oh," Gumi looked down at her lap. I knew what she was thinking. She was disappointed at herself for bringing up this topic. "I'm sure she's doing fine."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know," she looked up and pouted. "She's like a second mom to you."

"Actually, she was my best friend. Until I met you."

"You're so funny." She faked her grin, obviously trying to shift the conversation. "You have no idea how important you are to me that I can't live without you."

"Oh?" I faked a sly grin. "What did _you_ do while I was away?"

She shrugged. "The usual. I spent my free times at home and hung out with Gakupo here and there. The weird thing is, we ended up going to his house one time since we couldn't think of any place to go. We mostly talked and watched movies on his bed doing stuff but I ended up getting pregnant somehow and we-"

I opened my mouth wide in shock as Gumi clamped her mouth shut with her hand. I couldn't believe it. Gumi? The cute and innocent Gumi is...pregnant? I must be hearing things. But I was wrong. I was right when my eyes caught sight of the sparkling ring on her ring finger.

Oh. My. Leek.

I don't have hearing problems. Yay?

"What the—"

"I can explain!"

"No," I stopped her and took a deep breath. "It's alright. I told you my problem and you told me yours. Now we're even. Just let me calm down for a second."

"I'm sorry!" Gumi frowned and hugged me. "I was going to tell you earlier at the store but I was so mad that I—"

"It's...fine." I paced myself. "Do your parents know?"

Gumi nodded. "At first I felt weird so I went to a hospital and they did some tests. They said I was pregnant. I tried to keep it a secret from my family but mom got suspicious of me since she found out I was throwing up more and more every day. Then I couldn't handle it anymore so I told them the truth and they were fine with it."

Huh?

A small smile formed on her face as she told me the rest of the story. "They told me they were proud of me. Mom said she was pregnant with me at a young age too. They didn't mind at all. I guess they were already used to it."

Okay, I'm not gonna try to hide it but what is up with young people getting pregnant these days? First Lily, and now Gumi?

I forced a smile and patted her cheeks. "I'm happy for you. But does Gakupoop know?"

The green haired girl frowned. "You're going to have to fix that attitude you have against him because he's gonna be my husband soon. I'm going to be more and more on his side than I'll be on yours."

"What did he say when you told him you were pregnant?" I asked, curious.

Gumi looked at me sheepishly, blushing a little in the process. "Well…"

I think it's better if I told you how the conversation went. The conversation went something like this:

**Gumi**: I'm pregnant.

**Gakupo**: Okay.

**Gumi**: We have to get married.

**Gakupo**: Okay.

And that's it. What kind of propose is that? And "okay"? Is that all he had to day? A simple "okay"? It's bad enough the girl had to be the one who proposed instead of the guy!

"Miku?" Gumi waved at me when I showed no reaction. "Are you alright? You seem kind of…"

"I'm fine." I cleared my throat. "So when's the wedding?"

Gumi didn't respond right away when I asked her. She frowned and twiddled her fingers nervously as she replied, "Next week."

"You're—wait, _what_?"

"Miku," Mrs. Megpoid opened the door and gestured for me to come over. When I did, she placed a wrinkled paper and something small but a little heavy on my hand. She smiled and sighed. "I checked your skirt before putting them in the laundry machine. It's a good thing I did otherwise they would have gotten destroyed."

"Thank you," I replied and Mrs. Megpoid nodded as she shut the door behind her. I slowly dragged myself back to Gumi's while looking at the two items in my hand. One was a wrinkled paper and the other was a…

"Let me see!" Gumi snatched everything from my hand and read my list if wishes first. She smiled as she read my wish list and observed the small magnet after she finished. "This is so pretty!" She gushed over the teal object. "Is it supposed to be a magnet? Where's the other part?"

It took me a while to gather my breath and let out a small cry. The other part is with Kaito. And Kaito isn't here with me.

I left him.

I left him like _she_ left me.

I'm a horrible person.

She too was a horrible person.

We both made the same mistake.

We didn't say goodbye.

* * *

><p>I quickly undid my seatbelt and said goodbye to Gumi and her mom before getting off the car. I was about to go inside the hospital but Gumi stopped me by calling my name.<p>

"What?" I shocked myself hearing a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Here," she handed me a small green cell phone and waved at me. "Keep my phone for now. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"But it's your—"

"It doesn't matter. You can call my mom, dad or Gumo if there's something wrong or if you need any help." The green haired girl grinned and waved at me revealing her sparkling ring on her finger. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"

I nodded and waved before sprinting to the door. I went to the reception desk where a group of female assistants sat behind the counter doing whatever work they needed to do. One nurse slightly jumped back in surprise when she saw me running toward her.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered.

"I'm looking for someone." I claimed. "Rin Kagamine. I want to see Rin."

"Are you a relative of hers?" She questioned. "A friend?" She asked again when I shook my head.

"Yes, I'm her friend."

She typed on her computer for the information I needed as I impatiently gazed at every move she made. When she finished, she smiled and nodded. "Room 222."

"Thank you." I made my way up the stairs to the same hallway I walked through last time. Only this time, it wasn't so crowded. But as I knocked on the door, it wasn't Rin who opened the door. It was Lily. For a second there, I was afraid. Not really scared but a teeny weensy tiny uneasy. I thought she was mad at me for ditching Rin yesterday by herself but Lily wasn't mad. She greeted me with a smile.

"So you came." She said.

I nodded. When she stepped aside to reveal the room, the atmosphere felt different. I couldn't catch on to what was different until I saw Rin standing next to her bed packing something in a small bag, smiling happily as she hummed a mellow tune. I noticed she wasn't wearing a hospital gown anymore nor the outfit Lily made us. She had on a simple white dress and wore a pair of orange sandals. I knew the blonde heard my footsteps because she stopped packing and turned to face me with neither a smile nor a frown. That's when I started to get nervous.

"Rin?"

"You left me." She responded with no emotion. "You made me promise I wouldn't ditch you but you ditched me instead."

"I know, I know." My body slightly shivered, thinking of the memory. "I'm sorry about-"

"I'm glad you did!"

Huh?

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're...glad?"

Rin nodded and smiled brightly. "Uh huh! At first, I was sooooo mad at you for leaving me all by myself in front of hundreds of people. But after you left, Len didn't hesitate to come up the stage and sing _with_ me! With me, Rin Kagamine! He chose to sing with me!"

So that's who the voice belonged to...

"Rin, I-"

"Thank you so much!" The blonde practically sprinted toward me and hugged me really tightly. She even tried to lift me up and twirl me around! When she finished, Rin let go still smiling her bright smile. At that time, Lily came behind me and petted Rin's hair.

"Sweety, I hate to break it to you but we gotta go soon. I don't have much time."

"Go where?" I inquired, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Rin beamed as she grabbed the light bag from her bed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going home!"

"Really?" I went toward her and this time, I hugged her. "That's great news! But...why?"

"You remember what I told you, right?" she eyed me curiously. "About my condition?"

"Yeah, I do."

Rin grinned. "The doctor said I'm free to be released starting today. I'm going to spend my life at home with my mom."

At that moment, I realized something. The way she smiled bothered me. It intrigued me how she could be smiling like that. Lily and I knew she wasn't going to live long. Even Rin knew herself but it bothered me how she could smile so freely without worry knowing she won't be able to live in this world longer than she wanted to. It bothered me so much. Yet, she somehow amazed me with her fearlessness.

But then I thought she's scared.

Frightened of her condition but not showing it publicly.

Rin is a brave girl.

She's probably the bravest girl I've ever met.

"Is that it?" Lily asked the small girl.

Rin nodded as they held hands and walked out the door with me following behind. Lily closed the door and we all went to the stairs to go down to the first floor. When we did, we all stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

"Do you need a ride?" Lily asked.

I shook my head. "I need to go see my friend."

The older blonde nodded and nudged on Rin to say a farewell.

"So..." she started.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I smiled shyly as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

She smiled and shook her head. "There's no such thing as a goodbye for us. We'll definitely meet again."

I couldn't help but laugh and grin widely saying, "Then, see you?"

Rin nodded, smiling that same big smile I had on. "See you later."

I watched the older blonde nod at me and both make their way across the waiting room to the exit. I watched their footsteps stepping one step at a time, noticing our distance growing farther with each step they took. But before Lily could reach out to open the door, Rin tiptoed to whisper something to Lily and let go of her hand to turn around and sprint toward me.

"Mi-chan!" Rin shouted.

"What?" I sprinted toward her so she wouldn't have to run more than she should.

"I wanted to tell you," she huffed and tiptoed to whisper something in my ear. "Thank you."

I shrugged when she let go. "You already said that."

She shook her head still smiling. "That was different. This is for letting me experience something I could've never done."

"Except sleeping with a guy?"

We laughed.

We smiled.

We laughed some more.

We waved.

She said farewell and started to part ways again.

But we both knew this wasn't a real goodbye.

I'm sure we'll meet again in the future. If not, we'll meet in our next life.

I smiled just thinking about it and I'm sure she is too.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" the same assistant asked me the same question, but this time, she was calm.<p>

"I'm looking for someone." I said the same line as last time. "But this time, I'm here to meet my other friend. His name's Kaito."

"Shion?" she questioned. "Kaito Shion?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I was surprised. How did she know who he is?

"Yes."

She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She shut them and repeated the same action as last time by typing on her computer while clicking her tongue. When she finished, she exhaled and looked up at me from her seat. "Miss, it seems as though there is a problem."

A problem?

I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but snarl, "What problem?"

"My data says the patient left last night."

_WHAT?_

I was so angry. I was so angry that I slammed my fists on the counter hoping she was lying to me. "Are you kidding me?" I shouted, causing everyone in the waiting area to look over.

"M-miss, please calm down. We were surprised to find him awake and he insisted on leaving-"

"He wanted to leave?" I feel like a vein in my neck will pop from anger. "And you _let him leave_?"

"Please, miss!"

I didn't want to listen to that liar. There's no way Kaito woke up. Not now. I need to see him. Without another word, I sprinted to his room. To room 103. And when I finally reached to that door, I opened it without a second thought only to find it empty.

No one was inside.

The bed sheets were taken off and replaced with a new one. A new pair of hospital gown was folded neatly on top of the bed so the new patient could wear it and lie on the bed. Everything Kaito used before was gone and replaced with a new one. Even Grandma was gone.

They left me.

He…_left_.

* * *

><p>I walked around outside like a zombie. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't think of anything other than wonder where he left in a short amount of time.<p>

I needed answers. Fast.

I needed her.

I need someone to tell me what to do next.

I'm a little girl. I can't make my own decision.

Part of me felt so horribly useless.

But then...I saw someone.

I saw someone walking across the street. She was glowing. She glowed as she walked with her chin held high as if no one could stop her from doing anything. Her hair looked long and silky from far away, brushing from side to side as she made her way somewhere around town. It seemed longer than I last saw her but it doesn't matter. I couldn't believe it. It was actually her.

Without thinking, I ran to her wanting to hear her voice.

I want to hear her voice say my name.

* * *

><p><strong>*1- Sweet Ann's Taiwanese design.<strong>

**See you next time~ ^^**


	9. Wish 9

**I've had some people ask me if I got this idea from the movie, "****The Bucket List"****. The answer is no. I did not get this idea from the movie. After noticing the similarity, I was going to drop this story but I thought it was a waste so I went ahead and published this fanfic.**** But I'll be honest and tell you that one of the wishes from Miku's list of wishes is from the movie****. It's the "kissing the most beautifulest person in the world" wish. Before this fanfiction got published, I needed one more wish for Miku and when I saw that list from Wikipedia, I decided to use it because I thought of an idea.**

**AkaiChouNoKoe** – I'll leave it to you to keep guessing! Don't worry~ I do that too~

**Azn-Rinny** – 안녕~ 오랜만이야~ ^^ No way! I'm still alive! You're compliments and reviews make me smile a lot. Did you know that? I just absolutely adore your random reviews! One day, I'll take you to Korea with me and visit his restaurant! If you ever throw your AP History book out the window, make sure you record it and send it to me so I can see it! XD Don't worry about reviewing late! Everyone is busy these days. I'm so busy that I don't have time to write~ ;A;

**mukirome** – Your username reminds me of Chrome from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" I wanted to bring in a new side for Lily. I know people make her cool but I felt that wasn't enough so...yeah. :)

**Ha-Eun** – Ehhh? You like Miku a lot, huh? :D She's really popular. I'll be sure to write more fanfics! Thanks for your review~ I hope to hear from you again next time, okay? ^^ 바이바이~

**Soul's Anima** – I'm glad I caught your interests! XD I will keep writing~ I hope you enjoy this last chapter if you're still reading! ^^

**Vampireknight16** – I know! Break went by super fast! I hope I answer your question on this final chapter! Thanks for reading~

**Kariza** – Ah~ I made sure Gumi didn't do anything bad just like you wanted! :D OMG I LOVE THAT SONG! I know it's kind of old now but it's still one of my favorite Vocaloid songs!

**momokokoro-chan** – Thank you! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! ^^

**anon** – I have no idea why. I just thought she should do that~ Thanks for your reviews!

**Let's start chapter 9! Go go go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."<em> – Muhammad Ali

* * *

><p><strong>Wish #9<strong>

_I've always liked everything about you._

_The way you move, talk, and the way you smile…._

_I loved it._

_I'll be honest and admit I've even had a little crush on you._

_I knew it sounded childish so I kept it hidden all these years. __But now… I can't keep it bottled up anymore. I want to tell you what I learned from you._

"Uh..." I forced my hand to extend and grab her slim arm. Her curled hair tied up into a high ponytail slapped lightly against my nose as she turned around, startled, when she felt my hand make contact with her pale arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her light purple eyes eyeing my teal eyes.

_When it comes to you, I get frustrated. I get frustrated because no matter how hard I try, I can't find you._

"Are you okay?" she asked in a child-like voice, starting to look slightly unsure what to do.

I nodded meekly and let go of her, ignoring a sudden pain in my legs. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Mee!" another child-like voice called from far away. The girl in front of me turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Aw!" she waved, smiling a bright smile.

I watched like a third wheel as a look alike of the girl in front of me ran over to us, smiling the same smile as girl with pink hair. Without another word, they joined hands and skipped away to their destination leaving me alone. I watched them go as I stood in the middle of the crosswalk ignoring the time. I was so tired that I accidently let out a tiring sigh without me knowing and reached for the cell phone in my pocket to call Gumi.

* * *

><p><em>I heard you were engaged to someone.<em>

_At first, I felt jealousy pouring inside me as I remember that day when I punched a wall out of frustration. I remember the broken skin peeling off my bruised knuckles as I sat on my bed feeling scared._

_I wanted to beat the lucky man for taking you away from me._

_Do you know why I chose not to? It's because I didn't want you to be sad._

_I didn't want to turn your smile upside down._

_And on that day, you left me._

"The bride is coming out."

I stood up from the Victorian chair as the lady dressed formally opened the curtain, revealing a girl wearing a long, white dress.

The girl in the white is Gumi. Today is the day she's getting married.

"Miku," she said, checking herself from a mirror nearby. "Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

"Of course not." I snorted. "You look perfect."

I just surprised myself. I was being honest.

I've never seen her dressed like this. She's pretty the way she is but the wedding gown made her look beautiful.

Gumi sighed. "Mew, is there any other dresses around here? I…I don't feel right. My stomach area looks like it's about to explode."

"Miss," the woman with black hair answered politely. "I think you look marvelous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Gumi sighed again but this time, it was filled with relief. She waved to the woman to leave us in the dressing room alone. When we were together, Gumi grabbed my hands and looked at me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"You look pretty." I said, brushing away a loose strand of her hair away from her clear face. "Do you want me to get your parents? Your mom would be happy to see you all dressed up."

"Thanks, and no." Gumi replied. She held my hands tighter and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Look," she said. "I know the whole marriage thing caught you by surprise and I want to apologize for that. I'm really—"

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled, cutting her off. "I'm happy! I'm glad I can see you on your big day."

"Miku, can you promise me something?" she asked me. Her words caught me by surprise and I saw her face turn serious as every second passed by.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I know you're not feeling well and I know you're still sad about…them. So promise me you'll go if you don't feel well."

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed, pretending to look offended. "You don't want to see me watching you and Gakupoop on your big day?"

"His name is Gakupo," she corrected with a scowl.

"Whatever."

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked me again with more concern.

I waved at her and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm feeling fine."

"You look skinner. You're not on a diet or anything, are you?"

I viewed myself at a nearby mirror and forced myself to stay calm when I saw my reflection. My body seemed smaller in the dress I borrowed from Gumi. Is it supposed to be a good thing? No. That's not supposed to happen. I'm not on a diet or anything. We're the same size. I should fit perfectly in her clothes instead of looking like a girl wearing clothes too big for her.

"I noticed you don't eat as much as you used to," she said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"The wedding's going to start soon." I said, ignoring her question. "The bride can't be late. I'm going to be standing near the exit so you don't have to look for me." Without another word, I peeled myself away from her and went to the service room looking like a mess.

I've never been to a wedding in my life. The only weddings I've seen are the ones from T.V. or pictures I see in books and magazines. I made my way into the service room where the wedding was held. I found the whole Megpoid family already sitting in the front row patiently waiting for the wedding to start. Mrs. Megpoid was staring in awe at all the beautiful decorations around the room, Mr. Megpoid was getting the camera ready, ignoring Gumo telling him useless facts like always. I kept my word and stood next to the exit waiting for the event to start until I felt a masculine hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall man in a black tux looking at me - looking a bit uneasy.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, digging into my memory to remember if I know him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Please forgive me if I am wrong. Are you by any chance, Miku?"

"Yes," I answered, eyeing him suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

He laughed and held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Gakupo Kamui. Gumi's fiancé."

I shook his hand and but didn't laugh along. "I heard you're a samurai?"

"Yes," he answered, tilting his head a little to show his long purple hair tied up into a ponytail. "I am."

I still have no idea how Gumi fell in love with him.

"I'm surprised you agreed to do a western style wedding." I admitted. "I thought you guys were going to do a traditional wedding since, well, you're a samurai."

Gakupoop—oops, I mean, Gakupo chuckled and gave me a sly grin. "This is what Gumi wanted. If it makes her happy, I'll gladly accept it."

I couldn't help but snort out a laugh when he said that. I half-expected him to say how disappointed he was in the beginning or blah blah blah. I guess he's not that bad at all.

"Gumi told me a lot about you," he said. "She is very attracted to you."

"Look," I said, giving him my most serious face I could muster up. "If you do anything—and I mean it—_anything_ bad to Gumi, I'll kick your butt and make you pay."

He chuckled and winked at me. "Well, Miss. Miku, I give you my permission to kick my butt if I do any harm to my lovely soon-to-be wife."

I smiled as he excused himself to go do some final arrangements.

After a while, the piano started and everything changed like magic. A small flower girl started walking down the aisle throwing light-colored flower petals all around her. Soon, Gakupo and Gumi walked down the aisle as the guests started to clap politely. I noticed bright flashes filling the room and I knew what it was. Mr. Megpoid was using his camera to take lots of pictures. By lots, I mean a lot. The couple made their way to the front and faced the pastor standing behind his small desk. He grinned looking at the couple and started to say the vows they needed to repeat. Everything was perfect. It was so perfect that I didn't want anything to spoil the good mood. Gumi looked beautiful in her dress as she faced Gakupo and said her part of the vow. From time to time, I knew she was trying her best to get a glimpse of me to see if I was doing alright. The ring exchange came and I saw Mrs. Megpoid dabbing her eyes with a tissue, trying not to get her make-up ruined in the process. When Gumi reached out to let him put the gold band on her ring finger, I felt a knot form inside my body. It hurt a little but not a lot. For some strange reason, it suddenly grew so painful that I couldn't hold it in when it was Gakupo's turn to receive the ring. I reached for the door handle and left the room, silently crying to myself.

* * *

><p>I could feel everything.<p>

The vibration of the footsteps; the silent cries of objects wanting to be bought; the lights keeping the darkness away. I can feel everything.

Where am I?

The teddy bear store.

Why am I here?

I wanted to come here to finish another wish. It's not exactly a museum but it's almost the same. It's a store filled with stuffed bears.

I didn't feel ashamed ditching the wedding as I touched a furry bear on a random shelf. For me, the button eyes of every bear looked the same. They look like they want to be bought and taken to their new home to be loved. The pain in my body was crazy. It starts to hurt for a while then it cools down for a second, but it doesn't completely go away. It starts to hurt more and more. The cycle continues so the pain didn't go away.

"Miss," a saleswoman came near me, smiling. "Is there anything you are looking for?"

"No."

"You seem to be quite interested in that bear." She said, pointing to the plushy I was looking at.

"I'm fine." I replied and turned around to go look at another bear.

I've never seen a store filled with so many different varieties of stuffed bears. When I saw little children coming in with their guardian and buying a bear they want, I didn't show it but I felt embarrassed. I just realized I didn't bring any money with me. So…what do I do? Simple. Just leave the store.

* * *

><p>My feet walked endlessly on its own for a while I tried to think of a way to control the pain. I saw people staring at me after looking at the expression of my face. A sharp sting in my back and the side of my stomach pained me and I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed. It hurt so much that I screamed in the middle of the street.<p>

I was tired of everything.

My knees made contact to the floor as I crouched down not caring if people started to panic around me as they stopped to stare at me. I screamed again, my hands on my stomach until I felt a big hand touch my arm.

"Stop!" I screamed, flailing my arms around me.

"Stay calm!" a sound of a musical voice ordered.

I froze for a second before looking up at the person. "Kaito?" For a second, I felt hope. I thought it was him, but it wasn't. It was a look alike of him. Part of me wanted to complain but I couldn't get the strength to say anything. The only thing I'm able to do is scream from the pain.

"Does it hurt?" he wanted to know.

"Does it look like it doesn't hurt?" I screamed.

"Let me help you." He murmured and picked me up in a bridal style. I let him carry me without a word thinking he was going to take me to a hospital, but boy, I was wrong. After running around, we arrived at an apartment and the man started knocking on the gate repeatedly. That was when my mind started to panic. Why did he bring me here? Where am I? Is he going to do something to me?

"W-wait!" I shouted. "I'm f-fine! Let me go!"

"But you're—"

"I said I'm fine!" I struggled to get myself free at the same time the gate opened to reveal a new face.

"Kuro, did you remember to buy the-" the man who opened the gate stopped and looked at me as I stood there frozen solid. He pulled his pink bangs out of his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. I never knew my life was filled with so much drama. The mess never seemed to stop.

"Miku?" he almost shouted when he saw me.

"Luki?" I couldn't help but shout back. I wanted to say more but I ended up screaming.

"Kuro," Luki turned to look at the guy who carried me here.

"She's hurt!" the man replied, starting to carry me again and drag me inside the small apartment. "Go get the ice from the freezer! Hurry!" Without another word, Luki nodded and went to do his errand. He left muttering something about twice a week as the guy—who I guess is Kuro—laid me down on a couch as I rolled around in pain. It felt like forever until Luki brought back a bag full of ice and placed it on my stomach.

"Keep it there for a while," he ordered. "Lay down for a while and the pain will stop."

"Luki," Kuro turned around.

"Luki!" a voice of a child called from another room. "I'm bored!" I saw a door in the hall slowly open as two little children, a girl and a boy, stepped out of the room holding hands with a tall person following behind. The tall man was…

"Kaito?" I shrieked, my face blanching.

The blue haired idiot turned at my direction and his mouth dropped open but he didn't look surprised like I was. "Oh, Shorty," he said. "It's you."

It's you?

Are you kidding me? Is that all he had to say? A simple, 'It's you?'

"Meiko, Lui," Kuro stepped aside to hug the kids when they reunited with him.

Meiko? Lui? What the heck is going on here?

"Luki," I turned to Luki for answers but he groaned and shook his head in frustration. He turned to Kuro and said, "You need to stop this. This is the second time since you came to Japan."

"But they're hurt." The black haired man responded, his eyes filled with emotion. "What else was I supposed to do?" he argued.

"Take them to the hospital!" Luki answered. "Our house isn't a place where people can just come and go!"

"But—"

"Think," Luki breathed.

"Luka would have wanted to help them."

I stopped breathing for a second. "Luki," I breathed, looking at Kuro's face. "Where's Luka?"

"Miku," Luki sighed. "You're tired. You should rest."

"Where is she?" I demanded to know. My hands curled up into tiny fists as I gritted my teeth together. "You," I pointed to Kuro. "You're her husband, right? Luka should be here! Where is she?"

"Miku—"

"Someone answer me!"

"She…" Kuro looked down at the floor, covering Meiko's ears with both hands as Kaito did the same to Lui. "She died."

"Miku." Luki reached to grab me but I pulled away.

"She died." Kuro said again, looking as if her death was his fault. "She died giving birth."

_The day I wanted to tell you everything, you left._

_You left to get married overseas._

_When I thought I would finally reunite with you, I learned that you died._

I watched the two kids tug on Kuro's pants, demanding for attention. Shaking, I reached out to grab the boy and turned him around to face me. His hair and eyes are pure black like his dad. His baby smooth skin was shining as if he just finished taking a bath. He was a child version of Kuro. The boy smacked my hand away so I grabbed the girl who was still tugging on Kuro's pants. She let out a cute little gasp when I turned her around.

She scared me.

The girl was a miniature version of you. Her hair and eyes are black like Kuro's but her face looked like you.

_The girl resembles you, a lot._

I don't know what happened to me after that. Without me knowing, I ran outside.

"Miku!"

_Hey, do you think I'm a coward?_

* * *

><p>The place I ended up coming was the beach. My lungs started to hurt so I had no choice but to sit down on the sand. I sat for a long time without a sound until I heard footsteps approaching and the sound of someone sitting behind me on the sand.<p>

"Mind if I join?" the voice asked. It was a voice I knew very well. Kaito. It's Kaito.

Why would he bother asking if he already joined?

"You know that guy?" Kaito said to me.

"Who? Luki or Kuro?" I breathed. "Why do you want to know?"

I didn't need to turn around to see what Kaito was doing. I've been with him for a long time to know the answer without having to see. He was thinking about it and shrugged, changing the topic. "Do you like the names I gave the kids?"

"You mean Meiko and Lui?"

"They only had American names. Kuro wanted to give them Japanese names so I offered some and he thought they were good."

"You named them after people."

"Dead people. But they're nice names. Don't you think I did well?"

Instead of answering like a good girl, I growled and questioned him, shivering from anger. "What were you doing in their house? I was worried sick about you when I came to your room and saw you disappeared!"

"…I woke up. I needed to move around a bit so I went outside and then…Kuro found me."

I turned around to look at him and shouted, "If you woke up, you should have tried to find me!"

"I tried."

"Never mind. You're sick. You should be in the hospital getting treated and—"

"How was the concert?" Kaito interrupted.

"Huh?"

"In my dream," he shifted. "I was…everywhere. One time, I heard your voice. You were telling me stuff. I heard the sound of pianos and you were…singing."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah."

"You know," I said, wiping away a tear before it got a chance to leave my eye. I didn't want to talk about the concert. "You're right." I continued. "Maybe doing the wishes were stupid and a waste of time."

"No, it's not. It's not a waste of time at all. It was…fun."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who is she?" he asked, curious. "That Luka girl."

"Her full name's Luka Megurine. If you didn't already know, she's Luki's sister. Luka..."

_I first met you when I was three._

_I don't know how we met but I remember you were by my side all the time. When I was with you, everything was perfect. You were by my side to aid me when I was parentless. When you left for America, everything started coming apart._

_I was mad._

_I was mad at you for not telling me you were leaving. I was mad because I didn't get a chance to say goodbye._

"…I wanted to find her when I heard she came back. I…I wanted to see her again and say hello."

Kaito sat next to me listening to my story without a single complaint. When I couldn't talk any longer, he said, "You're a lucky girl."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you ever think about how she felt? She taught you to not be alone and made you loved. She taught you how good it is to have friends. I think what she would've wanted you to do is live without worrying about her. She must've not wanted to hear you crying. She wanted you to be happy."

I stayed silent the whole time he talked. Maybe he's right. Maybe she does want me to be happy.

_For a second, I wanted to forgive you._

I thought about it for a moment and then breathed out a loud sigh. Standing up, I smiled and announced, "Let's go back."

Kaito shook his head.

My smile turned upside down when he did that. "Why..." I stopped when I my eyes caught sight of something. Next to Kaito, blood was everywhere. It was trailing behind him.

Blood.

"You need to go to the hospital!" I shouted, tugging on the sleeve of his clothes. "No, wait here," I let go of him for a second but his hand grabbed mine and held me back.

"No," he whispered.

"Don't be so stubborn!" I shouted. "You'll die like this if we don't do anything!"

"It's time," he said. "I want to stay like this."

"But then you'll..."

"My disease," he said, his hand holding onto mine even tighter, "isn't curable."

"No way!"

"I wouldn't have made this journey without you." He began, looking past me. "I was always reading books or talking to whoever passed by. I never went anywhere. The truth is, I can't walk."

"What do you mean you can't walk?" I wailed. "You walked all the way here!"

"Do you remember a time when I walked right next to you?"

I thought for a moment trying to regain the lost memories. Now that I think about it, Kaito never walked besides me. He was always…

"I was always behind. I didn't walk next to you because I didn't want to be a burden. The whole time, I was forcing myself to move." He started laughing. "I didn't want us to stop. Aren't I a burden?"

Kaito looked like he's slowly getting spereated from me. What's weird is that we're not moving at all.

"No, you're not." I started. I was thinking about trying to convince him that he wouldn't die until I thought of something else. "Wait right here." I ordered. When he gave me a confused look, I grinned and ran over to a nearby drinking stall. I crouched to the ground and peeked under the machine as I reached my hand inside. Just by luck, I felt something round and grabbed it and pulled it out. It was enough to purchase a mini bottle of water. The coin slipped into the machine and I pressed the button for my order. Once it came down, I grabbed it and practically ran back to where Kaito was lying down. "Get up," I ordered, opening the bottle. "Here," I said, pouring little drops of liquid into the cap. "Drink it."

He gave me a confused look.

I held up the cap full of water at him and continued grinning. "It's the most expensive sake in the world."

Kaito looked at me with the same look but a second later, he got it. He started laughing when he realized what I was talking about and grabbed for the cap and drank it.

"How is it?" I asked teasingly.

"Tastes like water," he replied.

We laughed until it got quiet again.

"Hey, Kaito?" I spoke first. "Was your wishes for Meiko?"

Kaito didn't reply right away. He stayed silent for a long time before nodding. "It was originally hers. She never got a chance to finish it."

"How did you meet her?"

He shrugged. "At the hospital. She's the same as you. Loud, spoiled, and crazy."

"Hey!" I said sternly.

"Meiko," he began, "was the same as you. She had the same idea of doing the list, but at that time, I didn't want to do anything. She called me lazy and said I should do something while I still could. She knew I couldn't walk but she still told me to do it. After she died, I felt guilty," he whispered. "You know, she died too soon."

"Oh…"

"Thank you," he whispered. I sat there surprised, wondering for a second if this was the Kaito I knew from before. When I looked at his eyes, I knew it was him and not someone else. We both didn't say anything and watched the ocean move back and forth for a while. Without me knowing, I took out his crumpled paper from his pocket and slowly opened it to see the rest of his wishes. When I did, I frowned, but it soon turned back into a smile and I started to laugh. Kaito was never a person who follows the rules. He chose to do things how he wanted without a care in the world. Kaito didn't write anything in number six through nine, but his last wish made me smile. I finally knew why he thanked me.

I grinned and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome."

On the very bottom of the paper, he wrote:

**- Go on a crazy adventure**

I watched him smile and leaned next to him to kiss his forehead. He grunted while I laughed at his expression and we looked at the sky for a long time. Then it hit me, I started to wonder how Luka was doing up there, but if you think about it for a second, I think she's doing fine. She's up there looking at us and probably smiling at me. I wanted to say something to Kaito so I turned to tell him, but before I knew it, Kaito joined her too.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**MY TOP 10 WISHY :] - Updated. Again.**

**WISH #1: Visit amusement park. - Got it.**

**WISH #2: Win a prize. - Did it.**

**WISH #3: Do something to feel special. - Done.**

**WISH #4: Try something different everyday. - Sort of did it...?**

**WISH #5: Visit teddy bear museum. - Close enough.**

**WISH #6: Play poker. - Huh. Complete ripoff.**

**WISH #7: Kiss the beautifulest person in the world. - Forehead counts...right?**

**WISH #8: Sing in front of a huge crowd. - Did it and doing it again... IN FRONT OF LEN KAGAMINE! KYAAA~! :D FINISHED!**

**WISH #9: Try on a wedding dress. - I looked beautiful in it~ :3**

**WISH #10: Find her. - Don't need to. She's watching me the whole time.**

Ta-da! I finished! Aren't you proud of me?

Before you start bashing on me about not doing some of the wishes, let me fill you in on everything the past few days. Most of you must be wondering what happened after Kaito died, right? Well, I'll answer that question for you. We ended up attending Kaito's funeral and all those other death-related stuff. You remember my ninth wish, right? Probably not. It's the one where I wanted to wear a wedding dress. Believe it or not, I actually got to wear one. Kuro saved Luka's wedding dress and let me try it on. The dress would've fitted perfectly if I was taller and if the chest area was a bit smaller, but I didn't care. I looked beautiful in it. As a result, I finished my list of wishes.

By the way, aren't you curious how I'm living these days?

Well…one thing for sure is I'm still alive.

I'm still living as a strong girl.

As a reward, Luki decided to take us all to the beach and have a picnic there with everyone. Of course, Gumi and Gakupo joined us. I'm still trying to get used to having Gakupo around but hey, I'm trying. He's actually not that bad once you get to know him.

We ate, talked, played games and so on. Before we all knew, it turned dark and Kuro took the kids home to tuck them to sleep. Gumi joined him because she was attached to the kids and Gakupo joined her because…well…he's married to her. Duh.

"Hey, Miku." Luki called as he placed a pair of chopsticks inside his picnic basket. "What are you thinking about?"

I stared at him and grinned as the sky continued to turn darker and the winds were starting to blow pretty hard. "Nothing~"

"…I worry when you smile."

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Seriously," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

I grinned again as I stood up from the sand. "I was just thinking about how much I want to sleep."

"That's nice."

"Hey, Luki?"

"Hm?"

"I decided what I'm going to dream about tonight. Want to know?"

He rolled his eyes but answered anyway. "Dream about what?"

I grinned. "I'm going to think of a happy dream with everyone in it. It's going to be a wonderful dream."

* * *

><p><strong>And… that's the end!<strong>

**I wanted that guy from the PV of "****Just Be Friends"**** and Luka to have a happy ending so I made them get married. I named him Kuro because his hair is black and "kuro" means black in Japanese.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! Thank you for finishing my story! :)**


End file.
